


PJO/HOO Ships: One-Shots

by AlEmily360



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, One-Shots, Pertemis, Romace, pera - Freeform, percabeth, perthena, pothena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360
Summary: PJO and HOO one-shots! From Percabeth to Pertemis! Lots of different ships for you to discover! Open for request!~~~Disclaimer- All Characters belong to our dear Uncle Rick!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Birthday Gift: Frazel

AN: A Frank/Hazel one-shot

Two lines. That's all it took to make Hazel squeal in joy. Two lines. A new life has been made.

Hazel stared at the two lines, standing there completely still. Her husband Frank pokes his head through the door. "You okay there?"

She quickly hides the thing she was holding behind her back. "Yeah, totally fine."

"Okay," Frank said, but then he frowns. "What made you squeal?"

"Nothing," Hazel said, trying her best to lie even though she is definitely not good at it.

"Okay," Frank said again. "Tell me if you need me okay?"

Hazel nodded and Frank left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

...

"You okay over there?" Frank asked as he watched his wife puke into the toilet. He gently pulled her hair up and rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better.

It was in the morning when Hazel woke up, she got hit with a wave of nausea. She immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up everything she ate yesterday. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"I'll be fine Frank," She told him. "I'll be out in a second."

Frank nodded and went out. He hopes his wife isn't sick or something. He decided that he should cook breakfast today. So he started with eggs, then he cooked the bacon.

He heard voices from the bedroom. Hazel is probably talking to Annabeth or Piper he thought before setting the table up and Hazel comes out a minute later.

...

After Frank left the bathroom, Hazel immediately IM Annabeth. "Oh Iris accept my offering," She said as she tossed a drachma inside. "Show me Annabeth."

The mist shimmer a bit before showing Annabeth in her house. "Zoe! Draw on the paper, not the wall!"

The little girl giggles. She is a combination of both her parents. Blonde hair with sea-green eyes. She acts like her father but could be as smart as her mother.

"Annabeth!" Hazel shouted. Annabeth turned around and Zoe came into view. The four years old looked at her in confusion before cried out. "Hazel! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Can I talk to you alone?" Hazel asked Annabeth.

"Sure," Annabeth said as she went out of view. She comes back a second later. "What about?"

"I'm pregnant," Hazel said softly, making sure Frank didn't hear her. His birthday is coming up and Hazel wants it to be a surprise.

Annabeth's eyes widen before a smile shows on her face. "Congratulations! Did you tell Frank yet?"

Hazel shook her head. "I am telling him tomorrow."

"Oh," Annabeth said as her eyes widened. "Tomorrow is Frank's birthday."

Hazel nodded her head. "See you later. I'm going to tell Piper."

"Bye," Annabeth said as she waved through the mist.

Hazel fish out another drachma from her pocket. "Oh, Iris accept my offering. Show me Piper."

Piper comes into view. She looked shocked when she saw Hazel. "Hazel! What a surprise!"

"Hi Piper," Hazel said. "I have something to tell you."

Piper looked around before saying. "Me too."

"You want to go first?" Hazel asked.

"Sure," Piper said, before whispering. "James propose!"

Hazel has a smile on her face. James was a son of Apollo. Ever since Jason died, Piper have not been the same. James is the one that brought her out of her own world.

"I'm pregnant," Hazel whispered.

Piper smiled. "Congratulations! Did you tell Frank?"

"No," Hazel said. "I am telling him tomorrow,"

"Congratulations on your proposal as well."

Piper smiled. "Thanks! See you in the Argo II gathering."

"Bye," Hazel said, this time she is the one waving through the mist.

...

"Where are we going?" Frank asked the next day. Hazel told him it is a surprise. As he kept walking forward, he could hear the birds singing and water flowing. Must be in a forest, Frank thought.

When he opens his eyes, he sees the most wonderful view he had ever seen. "Wow Hazel, what is this place?"

"Happy Birthday Frank," Hazel said.

Frank looked shocked before he suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, is my birthday."

Hazel laughed softly. "You were so busy you forgot your birthday?"

"I guess," Frank said as he sat down in the picnic blanket Hazel had spread. They sat and talked for a while before Hazel told him.

"I wasn't planning on getting you any fancy present but then an opportunity present itself," Hazel started, a little bit nervous.

"You don't really have to get me anything," Frank told her though he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "What is it?"

"Here's the problem," Hazel started. "It won't be here until eight or nine months later."

Frank is now puzzled. "What on Earth would take that ... oh."

His eyes trail down from her face to her stomach. He was so still, making Hazel a little scare. In a soft voice, he asked. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Hazel nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Hazel laughed, glad that he isn't mad or anything. Frank picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her softly and whispered in her ear. "Best birthday present ever!"


	2. True Love: Hephdiote

AN: Hephaestus and Aphrodite One-shot

Aphrodite is aching. Both inside and outside. After the war with Gaea, lots of people lost their loved ones. She feels all the pain they felt. The only one that can comfort her is her true love. The one she shoves away. Now she knows it, is too late.

Her true love is Hephaestus and she loves him. Aphrodite has no idea why she pushes him away. A few months ago, Hephaestus divorces her after finding her and Ares cheating on him in his bedroom. He also caught them in his golden net again. Telling her that she doesn't have to cheat on him anymore. She could be out openly with his brother Ares. She never left her palace on Olympus once after that there is no council meeting.

The truth is, she doesn't like Ares. He is just a tool she used. She dumped him after Hephaestus divorces her. Now here she is, sitting alone in her bedroom, crying for her true love.

Warm arms encased around her. The only one who understands her feeling, her daughter. More specifically, the only daughter she and Hephaestus have when they are first married. He never knew that. Just thought that she is another one of her daughter with Ares.

"You okay mom," Silena asked her mom as she pulled her blonde hair behind her ears. She looks like her mom but has skills like her dad. She always knew him, wanting to have a father and daughter relationship with him, wanting to have a pleasant family. But her dad never knew. Misunderstanding her for a child of her mom and that stupid God of War Ares. Now her dream of becoming a family is ruined. Dad divorces mom and she is now crying about it. She knows that the only people who can comfort her are herself and dad. Dad never did because he didn't know mom actually love him.

"I'm okay Silena," Aphrodite told her daughter.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked her mom in a soothing voice.

"I'm not," Aphrodite try to tell her daughter and putting on a confident face for her. But the truth is, she is hurting a lot. Many of the heartbreaks she felts make her weak. But then a divorce? She feels like she is fading. Silena wipes a teardrop from her face and shows it to her. "I miss him Silena, I really do."

Aphrodite cried into her daughter's shoulder once more. "I know you care mom, but why do you push him away?"

"I don't know," Aphrodite cried out. "Maybe... I just don't know." She sobbed her heart out. Than lightning flash in the sky, signaling a council meeting.

"Should I come with you?" Silena asked. Aphrodite knows she shouldn't bring Silena with her. Not many people know about her. No Olympian knows about her except for her, Ares, and Hephaestus. Silena usually stays in the mortal world. But she really needs her. She debated with herself for a while and she will probably be late for the council meeting but she doesn't care. "Sure," Aphrodite finally said. They flashed to the meeting.

The Olympian is getting tired of waiting for Aphrodite. Hephaestus is feeling kind of guilty though. Zeus was about to ask Hermes to go get her when Aphrodite flashed in with red eyes and a girl was next to her. All the boys stare at her. Hephaestus gave her a dirty look and Ares shouted:" That's my daughter Silena!"

Silena glared at Ares. "I am definitely not your daughter," she spat at him. "My father is way better than you."

At the word father, Aphrodite burst out crying. Everyone just stares at her in shock. No one has seen her cry openly before. With one last glare at Ares, Silena went to comfort her mother. "Mom is okay," Silena said in a gentle voice again. "He will come back to you... maybe...I think he will."

"So you are just crying because you lost one of the men you bed with," Hera huffed. "And what is your demigod child doing here?"

Silena glared at the Queen of the Gods. "I am most definitely not a demigod." She receives a bunch of confusing looks.

Athena was thinking hard. There are two ways of becoming immortal or God. One way is that you are made an immortal which she is not because only the Olympian council can do that and they definitely did not do that because Athena never even meet her until today. So that means she is born an immortal. Earlier Ares said that Silena is his daughter and she has called Aphrodite mom. So Aphrodite is definitely her mom but who is her dad? Athena keeps asking herself. Ares has said that Silena is his daughter but Silena said that she is not. Who is right? Athena is becoming frustrated.

Hephaestus is confused. Every time he saw Silena, he saw Aphrodite and the affair she has with Ares. She always thought that Ares was her father. Silena probably has a bad week with Ares. But something doesn't make sense. Thinking about it, Silena never acts like Ares was her father. Hephaestus now that he was born immortal. Than if Ares wasn't her father, who is? Those questions hunted him.

Silena doesn't want a lot of things. She doesn't want a new phone, she could just make one herself. She doesn't want a boy to hang out with, she would rather join the Hunter of Artemis. She doesn't want anything a normal teenager would want. The only thing she ever wants is for her family to be together. If she heard the siren song in the sea of monsters, she will see herself with her mom and dad, doing everything a normal mortal family would do.

Hestia feels a heart in the room, longing for a loving family. She found Silena, on the ground, comforting her mother. She moves over to her. She looks into the Silena's mind and saw how she is the first and probably the final daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. She told Silena.

"I saw what you always want and that is what I want as well, for all our family to get along. Maybe, one day, it could happen."

"Thank you, Aunt Hestia," Silena said quietly and politely. Hestia beamed. Silena is the first to call her aunt without Hestia telling her to say it. "You are always welcome at the heart." Silena nodded.

Zeus, seeing that there is nothing important to discuss anymore, dismisses the council. Everyone flashed out, in their own thought.

That night, everyone has lots of different thoughts. Silena slept with her mom Aphrodite, trying to comfort her. Ares is stunned. How could Silena not be her daughter? He will have a talk with Aphrodite later. Hephaestus slept alone as always though lots of thoughts are running around in his head. The only question that lingers in his mind when he falls asleep is: Who is Silena if she is not Ares' daughter? Who is her dad? Did he really hate her or is his mind just playing with him?

The next day Aphrodite woke up but Silena is gone. She scanned around the room for her and smells food. She immediately got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Aphrodite saw Silena cooking breakfast. When Silena saw her mom, she waves her over.

"How did you sleep?" Silena asked her mom.

"Fine," Aphrodite informs her. Silena nodded her head. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Aphrodite asked. Silena shrugs and went to open it. She glared at Ares who by the way is at their door.

"Aphrodite does not want you back now bye," Silena said in one breath and slam the door in his face.

"Ares again," Silena groaned.

"Again?" Aphrodite asked her daughter.

"Yeah, he keeps coming like every hour," Silena sighed.

"I think you should talk to Hephaestus," Silena said out of nowhere. Maybe this could be the chance to get the family she long for.

Aphrodite knows her daughter's wish. She wants her family back. She loves Hephaestus, maybe she could try to talk to him. "Sure." Silena beamed up at her.

Hephaestus just woke up when someone rings his doorbell. He loves Aphrodite truly, try everything he can. So now, he hopes is Aphrodite at the door but he knows that is too much to ask. Hephaestus open the door and gasped. Standing there is Aphrodite.

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you," Aphrodite told Hephaestus.

"S-sure," Hephaestus said and step aside, allowing Aphrodite to come in. "What do you want to talk about?"

Oh no, Aphrodite thought. Her only idea right now is to tell Hephaestus about Silena. But she forgot to bring her along. She cursed under her breath. So she told Hephaestus softly. "I still love you,"

Hephaestus stare at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry," Aphrodite blurts out.

"For what?" Hephaestus asked her. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Aphrodite say sorry to him?

"For cheating on you," Aphrodite started and now she's crying. "For everything, I did that hurt you."

Hephaestus can't stand seeing Aphrodite so fragile. He could tell Aphrodite meant every word she said. He hugs her. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Aphrodite looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Really?" Aphrodite asked in a small voice.

Hephaestus smiled. "I'm willing to give it another try if you don't cheat on me again." Aphrodite nodded her head.

Suddenly, a smile appears on her face. "I have a surprise for you," Aphrodite thoughts that it will be a perfect present for Silena and Hephaestus.

She flashed them inside her palace. Silena was on the couch, waiting for her. When she saw Hephaestus, her whole face lit up. Aphrodite nodded her head at her daughter, knowing she has wanted to do this for a long time.

"Daddy!" Silena said and jumped into Hephaestus' arm. Hephaestus has no idea what is happening. He looks at Aphrodite seeing her reaction and if it is one of her pranks. Seeing to know the question Hephaestus is silently asking, she shook her head. He gently wrapped Silena in a warm hug. Silena sinks into the hug, liking the feeling of warmth her father gives her.

From that day on, they lived happily. Silena also got more siblings. Lily and her littlest brother Daniel. Each of the kids as pretty as their mother and as clever with their hands as their father. Hephaestus and Aphrodite still have demigods kids but none of them mind.


	3. True Love {with Song}: Hephdiote

Aphrodite is aching. Both inside and outside. After the war with Gaea, lots of people lost their loved ones. She feels all the pain they felt. The only one that can comfort her is her true love. The one she shoves away. Now she knows it, is too late.

If I can do it all over, maybe I'll do it different

Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position

Her true love is Hephaestus and she loves him. Aphrodite has no idea why she pushes him away. A few months ago, Hephaestus divorces her after finding her and Ares cheating on him in his bedroom. He also caught them in his golden net again. Telling her that she doesn't have to cheat on him anymore. She could be out openly with his brother Ares. She never left her palace on Olympus once after that. there is also no council meeting.

I found you than I lost you

Looking back is torture

and it hurt to know I let you go, you live right along the conner

And I couldn't have it all, couldn't have it all

The truth is, she doesn't like Ares. He is just a tool she used. She dumped him after Hephaestus divorces her. Now here she is, sitting alone in her bedroom, crying for her true love.

True love, I knew I had it

True love, is so hard to find

Warm arms encased around her. The only one who understands her feeling, her daughter. More specifically, the only daughter she and Hephaestus have when they are first married. He never knew that. Just thought that she is another one of her daughter with Ares.

True love, if I can get it back now

I'll never let it go this time

"You okay mom," Silena asked her mom as she pulled her blonde hair behind her ears. She looks like her mom but has skills like her dad. She always knew him, wanting to have a father and daughter relationship with him, wanting to have a pleasant family. But her dad never knew. Misunderstanding her for a child of her mom and that stupid God of War Ares. Now her dream of becoming a family is ruined. Dad divorces mom and she is now crying about it. She knows that the only people who can comfort her are herself and dad. Dad never did because he didn't know mom actually love him.

True love, is an inspiration

True love, it was mine oh mine

"I'm okay Silena," Aphrodite told her daughter.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked her mom in a soothing voice.

"I'm not," Aphrodite try to tell her daughter and putting on a confident face for her. But the truth is, she is hurting a lot. Many of the heartbreaks she felts make her weak. But then a divorce? She feels like she is fading. Silena wipes a teardrop from her face and shows it to her. "I miss him Silena, I really do."

True love, if I could get it back now

I'll never let it go, I'll never let it go this time

Aphrodite cried into her daughter's shoulder once more. "I know you care mom, but why do you push him away?"

"I don't know," Aphrodite cried out. "Maybe... I just don't know." She sobbed her heart out. Than lightning flash in the sky, signaling a council meeting.

"Should I come with you?" Silena asked. Aphrodite knows she shouldn't bring Silena with her. Not many people know about her. No Olympian knows about her except for her, Ares, and Hephaestus. Silena usually stays in the mortal world. But she really needs her. She debated with herself for a while and she will probably be late for the council meeting but she doesn't care. "Sure," Aphrodite finally said. They flashed to the meeting.

The Olympian is getting tired of waiting for Aphrodite. Hephaestus is feeling kind of guilty though. Zeus was about to ask Hermes to go get her when Aphrodite flashed in with red eyes and a girl was next to her. Aphrodite looked at all the couples in the room, wishing she could have someone who looks at her like that, a person that is not Ares.

Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it

And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it

All the boys stare at Silena. Hephaestus gave her a dirty look and Ares shouted:" That's my daughter Silena!"

Silena glared at Ares. "I am definitely not your daughter," she spat at him. "My father is way better than you."

At the word father, Aphrodite burst out crying. Everyone just stares at her in shock. No one has seen her cry openly before. With one last glare at Ares, Silena went to comfort her mother. "Mom is okay," Silena said in a gentle voice again. "He will come back to you... maybe...I think he will."

There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson

To forgive is key to forgetting me

And I'm staring at my reflection

"So you are just crying because you lost one of the men you bed with," Hera huffed. "And what is your demigod child doing here?"

Silena glared at the Queen of the Gods. "I am most definitely not a demigod." She receives a bunch of confusing looks.

And I could've had it all, could've had it all

Athena was thinking hard. There are two ways of becoming immortal or God. One way is that you are made an immortal which she is not because only the Olympian council can do that and they definitely did not do that because Athena never even meet her until today. So that means she is born an immortal. Earlier Ares said that Silena is his daughter and she has called Aphrodite mom. So Aphrodite is definitely her mom but who is her dad? Athena keeps asking herself. Ares has said that Silena is his daughter but Silena said that she is not. Who is right? Athena is becoming frustrated.

True love, I know I had it

Hephaestus is confused. Every time he saw Silena, he saw Aphrodite and the affair she has with Ares. She always thought that Ares was her father. Silena probably has a bad week with Ares. But something doesn't make sense. Thinking about it, Silena never acts like Ares was her father. Hephaestus know that he was born immortal. Than if Ares wasn't her father, who is? Those questions hunted him.

True love, was so hard to find

Silena doesn't want a lot of things. She doesn't want a new phone, she could just make one herself. She doesn't want a boy to hang out with, she would rather join the Hunter of Artemis. She doesn't want anything a normal teenager would want. The only thing she ever wants is for her family to be together. If she heard the siren song in the sea of monsters, she will see herself with her mom and dad, doing everything a normal mortal family would do.

True love, If I could get it back now

I'd never let it got this time

Hestia feels a heart in the room, longing for a loving family. She found Silena, on the ground, comforting her mother. She moves over to her. She looks into the Silena's mind and saw how she is the first and probably the final daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. She told Silena.

True love, is an inspiration

"I saw what you always want and that is what I want as well, for all our family to get along. Maybe, one day, it could happen."

"Thank you, Aunt Hestia," Silena said quietly and politely. Hestia beamed. Silena is the first to call her aunt without Hestia telling her to say it. "You are always welcome at the heart." Silena nodded.

True love, it was mine oh mine

Zeus, seeing that there is nothing important to discuss anymore, dismisses the council. Everyone flashed out, in their own thought.

True love if I could get it back now

I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time

That night, everyone has lots of different thoughts. Silena slept with her mom Aphrodite, trying to comfort her. Ares is stunned. How could Silena not be her daughter? He will have a talk with Aphrodite later. Hephaestus slept alone as always though lots of thoughts are running around in his head. The only question that lingers in his mind when he falls asleep is: Who is Silena if she is not Ares' daughter? Who is her dad? Did he really hate her or is his mind just playing with him?

If I knew then what happened, now I'd be with you tonight

If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright

The next day Aphrodite woke up but Silena is gone. She scanned around the room for her and smells food. She immediately got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Aphrodite saw Silena cooking breakfast. When Silena saw her mom, she waves her over.

"How did you sleep?" Silena asked her mom.

"Fine," Aphrodite informs her. Silena nodded her head. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

And I could've had it all, could've it all

"Who could that be?" Aphrodite asked. Silena shrugs and went to open it. She glared at Ares who by the way is at their door.

"Aphrodite does not want you back now bye," Silena said in one breath and slam the door in his face.

True love, I know I had it

"Ares again," Silena groaned.

"Again?" Aphrodite asked her daughter.

"Yeah, he keeps coming like every hour," Silena sighed.

True love, was so hard to find

"I think you should talk to Hephaestus," Silena said out of nowhere. Maybe this could be the chance to get the family she long for.

True love, if I could get it back now

Never let it go this time

Aphrodite knows her daughter's wish. She wants her family back. She loves Hephaestus, maybe she could try to talk to him. "Sure." Silena beamed up at her.

True love, is an inspiration

Hephaestus just woke up when someone rings his doorbell. He loves Aphrodite truly, try everything he can. So now, he hopes is Aphrodite at the door but he knows that is too much to ask. Hephaestus open the door and gasped. Standing there is Aphrodite.

True love, it was mine oh mine

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you," Aphrodite told Hephaestus.

"S-sure," Hephaestus said and step aside, allowing Aphrodite to come in. "What do you want to talk about?"

True love, if I could get it back now

Oh no, Aphrodite thought. Her only idea right now is to tell Hephaestus about Silena. But she forgot to bring her along. She cursed under her breath. So she told Hephaestus softly. "I still love you,"

If only I can get it back now

Hephaestus stare at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry," Aphrodite blurts out.

"For what?" Hephaestus asked her. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Aphrodite say sorry to him?

True love, I'd never let it go

"For cheating on you," Aphrodite started and now she's crying. "For everything, I did that hurt you."

True love, it was mine oh mine

Hephaestus can't stand seeing Aphrodite so fragile. He could tell Aphrodite meant every word she said. He hugs her. "It's okay, I forgive you."

True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all

Aphrodite looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Really?" Aphrodite asked in a small voice.

Hephaestus smiled. "I'm willing to give it another try if you don't cheat on me again." Aphrodite nodded her head.

True love, is an inspiration

Suddenly, a smile appears on her face. "I have a surprise for you," Aphrodite thoughts that it will be a perfect present for Silena and Hephaestus.

True love, it was mine oh mine

She flashed them inside her palace. Silena was on the couch, waiting for her. When she saw Hephaestus, her whole face lit up. Aphrodite nodded her head at her daughter, knowing she has wanted to do this for a long time.

True love, yeah

Now that I get it back now

"Daddy!" Silena said and jumped into Hephaestus' arm. Hephaestus has no idea what is happening. He looks at Aphrodite seeing her reaction and if it is one of her pranks. Seeing to know the question Hephaestus is silently asking, she shook her head. He gently wrapped Silena in a warm hug. Silena sinks into the hug, liking the feeling of warmth her father gives her.

I'll never let it go this time

I'll never let it go, this time

From that day on, they lived happily. Silena also got more siblings. Lily and her littlest brother Daniel. Each of the kids as pretty as their mother and as clever with their hands as their father. Hephaestus and Aphrodite still have demigods kids but none of them mind.

True Love


	4. Love is Unpredictable: Permeter

AN: This is a Permeter One-Shot

Now I know why my daughter feels that way with Hades. Why she wants to stay with him forever even if it is against my wish. She loves Hades like how I love him.

After the Giant war, all the seven are made immortal. Reyna and Nico and made into immortal as well for helping the seven in their quest. Leo was found a few months later, he did the impossible. He went to Oxygia twice and freed Calypso from her cause island.

Life was great, everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

One day, I was in my garden, relaxing under the sun when he came in. Sobbing his heart out. He is muscular and pretty handsome. I haven't really talked to him before. I first saw him when he returned Zeus' lightning bolt. Then I felt for him hard when he fell into hell for the Athena spawn. I know that it is impossible for me to have him, but a girl can hope.

I went over to him, to see what was wrong. I pull him into a hug. His sea-green eyes meet my green ones. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. I asked him what is wrong and he told me his story. He was thinking about proposing to the Athena spawn but before he did, he found her cheating on him. I hug him tighter as if I could make the sadness go away.

"Demeter?" He asked me. He looked up to me.

"Yes, Percy?" I asked him.

"Why are you helping me?"

I blushed and looked away. "I like you," I told him softly, a tear falling down my cheek. But I know I could never have him.

He hugs me and makes me look up at him. "I will tell you the truth."

I braced myself for the rejection. I don't know and don't think if he will ever love me. I just wanted to know how he feels and here I am now. "I think I like you too."

He said so softly I barely heard him. I looked into his eyes. The eyes that I could be lost in forever. We both leaned in, closing the distance between us. I can feel his soft lips on my, I will never have enough of his salty scent. We could have been here forever but we both need to breathe.

When we broke apart, he said the words that I have been waiting to hear for so long. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

His only response is me kissing him again. We both broke apart and smiled at each other.

He took me to a restaurant and we talked about different stuff. He makes me happier than I have been before. Then he took us back and we said goodbye, going our own way. That night, I dreamed of Percy and me, together.

Ω Ω Ω

It has been five years since Percy and I started dating. No one really knows of it. It is not like we keep it a secret, it is just that no one bothers to find out. Three years after we started dating, that Athena spawn that dump Percy announced that she is engaged to Jason. I know, really surprising. Jason's girlfriend Piper broke down crying as well.

It took me days to finally calm Percy down. The wedding was like the biggest on Olympus. Everyone attended. Percy just spends the whole wedding glaring at Jason and Annabeth.

One of the most exciting day of my immortal life come soon. One day, Percy came to visit me. He asked me to close my eyes and he took me somewhere. When I open my eyes, I gasped.

There, on one knee was my belove Percy, holding a ring. "Demeter, you have always understood me, always there for me, to comfort me when I am hurt. During these five years we have been dating, I feel myself falling for you more and more as the day went by. So it brings us here today. Demeter, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

I have my hands on my mouth and I didn't need to wait. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He put the ring on my finger. He picks me up and spins me around. I kiss him, showing him my love.

We got married three weeks later and guess what? Our wedding was even bigger than Jason and Annabeth's. It was the most wonderful day of my life.

Actually, the most wonderful day of my life is when Aubrey was born. Our beautiful baby girl. We have many children. Life couldn't get any better, everything was perfect. I couldn't ask for a better husband.

This is how I understand how my daughter felt for Hades. Love. It is unbelievable what love can do for you.


	5. Together: Pothena

AN: This is a Pothena one-shot

The moment I came out of Zeus' head, I noticed a God. Black hair and Sea-Green eyes. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him. In Zeus' head, my dark and empty world until someone let me out. I have never seen a smile so bright that it lights up my world.

I wanted him to notice me, for him to like me. But my dreams crumble many times. The first time is when we compete for Athens. Then when he brings Medusa to my temple. Okay, I'll admit it. I mostly turned Medusa to that monstrous thing because I was jealous. On second thought, also because Poseidon shouldn't have done that.

As time goes on, my view for him quickly changes. I used to see him as a nice person, good looking even. But times prove me wrong. I wanted so badly to tell him what I feel, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel it. I am scared of being rejected.

Ω Ω Ω

It was all proven wrong when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I was in my room, quietly sobbing. I couldn't believe that I would give my daughter the mark of Athena. Stupid roman, messing with my personality. Annabeth fell in and I am so glad that Percy follows her.

I don't know what would happen if Annabeth was in there all by herself. She will probably lose her weapons when she falls into Tartarus and she might die don't there.

For the first time in forever, I am thanking Poseidon's child.

I was still sobbing when I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was just Artemis or Hestia so I softly told whoever is at the door. "Come in."

Poseidon comes in instead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was just checking on you," Poseidon said, surprising me.

"Why will you be checking on me?" I asked him. "You are probably happy that my daughter is going to die in that hell hole."

He gently put his arms around me. "Don't you forget, my son is also in there."

I guess I really wasn't thinking straight. I was just thanking Percy a few seconds ago and now I completely forget about him.

Under normal conditions, I would have killed him for even hugging me but I guess this isn't a normal condition. Both our children are in Tartarus and I hate to say it but it was my fault.

"Is my fault," I whisper to Poseidon. He brushes my tears away from my face as he shook his head.

"No, It is not your fault. Don't think like that."

"But it is," I cried even harder, soaking Poseidon's shirt. "If I haven't turn Arachne into a spider, she wouldn't have haunted my children. It is also my fault that I gave Annabeth the mark of Athena. If she hasn't had that, she wouldn't have gone to Rome and your son would have been safe."

"Those could be true," Poseidon whispered. "But I don't blame you for it. It is my son's choice to go with your daughter. You could not have known what he would do. Believe that. Don't let the guilt take over."

I try to believe him and as much as I hate him, I did. I have long buried my feelings for him deep in my heart but now those feelings are her again. I am a maiden goddess I try to tell myself. But as far as I know, it is not working.

We both started leaning in. One part of my brain told me, yes, this is what you have been waiting for. The logical side of my brain told me that I am a maiden goddess, I shouldn't fall in love. I shouldn't be close to a boy, must less kiss one.

But for once, I let my heart guide me. I felt soft lips on my and I deepened the kiss. Poseidon looks surprised but kisses me back with love.

Love that I have never felt from anyone. Love. I wanted it to last but we soon broke apart.

"Poseidon," I whisper. "We can't do this."

"I know," He said. "I want to tell you now that I have always love you but I never found the courage to tell you that."

"I love you too," I found myself telling him.

Ω Ω Ω

Poseidon and I have been dating for a few years. Percy and Annabeth also come out alive. The giant war also ends with us winning.

We could have dated forever but life keeps getting in our way. One time I caught Poseidon dating another girl. Okay, maybe they aren't dating but it looks like they are.

One day, I couldn't take it anymore. "Poseidon."

I took a deep breath. "Listen."

"I wanna say what's on my mind

There something about us,

That doesn't seem right, these days

Life keep getting in the way

Whenever we try to make a plan

is always rearrange

But I got to do It's so hard to say

But I've got to do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own way"

He looked at me shocked but I flashed away before I heard what he said. Now I know why I shouldn't fall in love. It will always hurt, in the end.

Ω Ω Ω

Me and Poseidon haven't talked to each other since that day. I could see him trying to approach me many times but I always flashed away before he reached me.

I couldn't deny it, I still love him. No matter what he does, I always forgive him. I wanted so badly for our relationship to work out. I don't know if he felt the same way though.

"Athena?" I turned and saw Poseidon. I was currently in the Olympus' library.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He isn't the type of person that likes to read.

"I want to tell you something."

I crossed my arm. I have to admit, he looks really cute right now. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now. "Come on, we can talk at my house."

I hold out my hand and he took it. I flashed us back home.

The moment we were inside my house, I crushed my lips to his. He return the kiss.

"I never stop loving you Athena," Poseidon said. "I will forever and ever love you."

"I love you too!"

From that day on, we have never broken up again. Oh, and you guys are probably wondering about Ampitrite right? Well, according to Poseidon, they divorced. Our relation was soon out in the public.

No one really cares though. Now we have a good life, everyone is happy. We even became grandparents. Percy and Annabeth married and have a girl. Life couldn't be better.


	6. Spring Waltz {Part I}: Pera

**This is a Pera One-Shot**

Part I

I couldn't believe myself. I married the worst husband in the history of worst husband. When I first married Zeus, he was nice. He was sweet. At first. But then he changes. He started cheating on me.

I was always there when he needed me. Where was he when I needed him?

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

I paced back and forth in our bedroom, waiting for him. He wasn't there. I want to believe he just has some work that he hasn't finished yet as King but I know, he was with another woman again. 

I sighed in defeat and got into the bed, lying underneath the cover. I slip into the realm of Morpheus. When I woke up the next day, he still wasn't here.

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

He is all I am holding on to. I never really want to be Queen. But at that time, I was just a carefree person. Zeus changes who I am. I am not heartless, I just don't want to be reminded of my husband's unfaithfulness.

I should have known how Zeus would be like. I could have married someone else, someone who is loyal and would never cheat. But I was stupid back then, thinking he would change. He was faithful for only the first two to three thousand years.

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

I am not his princess, I am just an obstacle in his way of other women. My life is just a mess up fairy tale. He swept me off my feet at first, but then he completely ignored me.

Take now for example.

"Honey, where were you last night?" I asked Zeus when he entered the door.

"Nothing," He then continued walking toward the kitchen as if nothing happened.

I began to get angry. "Where were you last night?"

"None of your concern," He poured himself some coffee and walked toward the table. That's it. No good morning, no I'm sorry for cheating on you, no how are you doing today.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

This isn't Hollywood, but it is Olympus. Olympus is big but most people know each other really well. Most people don't like me though, I don't have many friends around Olympus.

Now I know what I have to do. I pack a bag and leave through the back door. I used to dream about the world and I want to explore it. He promises me he would take me, but he never did. Now I have my chance.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

I walked away from Olympus, but I still remember the time when I first met him. I stumbled across him and we ran into each other.

"You okay?" Zeus asked me. I nodded. He gave me a hand, pulling me up. I looked into his blue eyes and was instantly lost in them. They were so cheerful, so happy.

_Maybe I was naive,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

Zeus asked me out on a date and I agree. He looked at me with love unlike now. I fell in love with him. He returned my love and proposed. I, of course, agree. We have one of the biggest wedding Olympus ever seen.

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love_

Lots of people wanted to marry me at that time. I remember Zeus had to fight for me. He has to fight to get my attention.

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

Before we were married, I dreamt about him. Us together, happily married. Our children will be running around, playing with each other.

I am the Goddess of marriage, I will never cheat on the person I am married to. Zeus, on the other hand, has been cheating on me after the first few thousands of years of not cheating.

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

I have been in the mortal world for a few months now. I looked at the wedding ring on my finger. I swear on the River Styx that I will divorce him the next time I see him. Thunder bloom overhead.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

That is what I did. I saw him walking around a park and I ran to him.

"Hera!" He shouted in delight. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I rolled my eyes at him. I took my crown off and my wedding ring off. I gave it to him. "I, Hera, goddess of mirage, hereby divorce Zeus, King of the sky."

I felt a bond I have felt with him for centuries disappears. Zeus looked at me in shock but I walked away from him.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

"Please Hera," Zeus begged. "Give me another chance."

He was holding the crown and wedding ring in his hand. "I promise I won't cheat on you ever again."

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

"You are not the one for me," I told him. "You will never live up to your promise."

I walked away from him.

There are so many people I could choose from now. I am the Goddess of mirage so I have to be in a relationship. But I have three things my husband must be able to do.

To be loyal, to be handsome, and to treat me well and not be like Zeus, ignoring me half the time.

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

I flashed away, the last thing I saw was Zeus' disbelieving face.

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

It is too late for him, I know I will find someone who will love me. My soulmate is not him. No matter how he begged, I will not take him back.

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now_


	7. One Chance: Bianca

**AN: This story is not a couple one-shot. It is just a short one-shot about what Bianca is feeling when on her first night with the hunters.**

"Here's thy tent," A hunter named Zoe said as she handed her a silver square box. "Just press the top of the square and it shall turn into a tent."

Bianca smiled at her new sister and nodded her head. "Thanks for helping me."

"Thou art welcome," Zoe exclaimed, smiling. "I'm aye fortunate to help a new sister."

Bianca smiled back before giving Zoe a small wave. She entered the tent. "Wow," She said out loud.

The tent has everything she would need. A small bathroom, a bed, a table, and of course, a light. She put her backpack down, the only thing she has brought. She looked around the tent before taking a quick shower. She quickly changes her cloth and hops into the bed.

Bianca thought it would be easy to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. She tossed and turned in her bed inside her hunter's tent. But no matter what she does, she just couldn't fall asleep. She got out of her bed and put a royal blue scarf around her. The scarf always seems to calm her down for some reason.

Bianca grabs her blanket and opens her tent flap, looking around before tiptoeing out of her tent. She went to the cliff the blonde hair girl, Annabeth she thinks her name is, fell off of. She lay under the night sky looking at the stars above her. She was lost in a flashback during her time in the lotus casino.

" _Nico," Bianca shouted at her brother. "Where are you going?"_

_Her brother continued running while shouting at her over the noise. "I heard there is this lady that could tell you your fortune! I'm gonna go check it out."_

" _It is a waste of time," Bianca shouted. But it seems like her voice was lost in the voices of all the other people. She sighed as she ran toward her brother. He was in line already, jumping up and down, waiting for his turn._

" _You shouldn't have run off like that," Bianca scolded her brother. Nico gave her an apologizing smile._

" _Sorry," He said innocently. "I didn't mean to."_

_Bianca sighed. "Just don't do it again."_

_Nico nodded happily. Soon, it was their turn. Bianca and Nico walked into a weird shaping tent with playing cards laid out on the table. A candle lit up the whole tent. Bianca looked around in awe. There are weird things all around. Finally, the sibling settles their glance at an old lady. She was sitting behind the table with an unsettled look on her face._

" _Take a seat, children," The old lady said in a hoarse voice. "Who is going first?"_

" _Me! Me!" Nico said with excitement._

" _Give me your hand," The old lady said as Nico holds out his hand. Personally, Bianca never believes in these kinds of fortune-telling. How do they even know what's true? Bianca thought to herself as she watched the old lady do her fortune-telling magic on her brother._

_The old lady holds up a card and told Nico again in her hoarse voice."Your future will be full of pain. But when you succeed, a bright future awaits you."_

_Nico has a confused look on his face as the old lady moves on to Bianca. "Give me your hand my dear."_

_Bianca unwillingly holds her hand up for the old lady to take. This time, it was longer than Nico. She holds up a card with a giant looking thing on it and a girl being smashed and stepped on. The old lady told Bianca with a dark look on her face._

" _Beware of an oracle, for it will be the cause of your death," She let go of Bianca's hand. Bianca was confused. She does not want to die yet._

" _Meaning?" Bianca asked but the old lady has already gone back to her magic card things. Bianca pulls Nico out of the tent with her._

Bianca remembers that day well. To this day, she is still confused. Is the old lady telling the truth or not? What oracle she should be aware of.

Remembering that day brought doubt and guilt to her mind. Doubt and guilt about the same thing. Should she have left her brother? Okay, let's add confusion to her list as well.

Bianca guessed she wasn't thinking at all when she made the choice to join the hunters. She didn't think about her brother, only herself, which made her a bad sister. All she could think about at that time was how she could have a new life. How she could live a life free of responsibility. She didn't know how she could tell Nico about it tomorrow. They have always been together and watch each other's back, but who would watch Nico's back from now on. She has the hunter's now, but Nico has no one.

"Couldn't sleep?" A girl asked behind her. She turns around and meets the black eyes of Zoe Nightshade, the hunter who has helped her earlier.

"Yeah," Bianca mumbled as she leaned against the tree behind her. "I'm just not sure-"

"If thou compose the right choice" Zoe finished for her. Bianca nodded her head sadly.

"I keep wondering if I shouldn't have left my brother," Bianca started. "I mean, he is only ten!"

"Just do what thou regard is right," Zoe told her, putting a calming hand on top of Bianca's shoulder. "I was ne'r 'i thy situation so that's all I say to thou."

"Thanks," Bianca said as she gave Zoe a quick hug. "I'll think about what you say."

Bianca went back to her tent, but not before hearing from Zoe. "I be glad I could help thou, sister."

Bianca smiled before going into her tent. She knows it is too late to back out of the hunter though, so she will stick with them for now.

The event from the fortune-telling lady is still in her mind though for some reason. In her mind, she heard an echo of her voice. " _Beware of an oracle, for it will be the cause of your death."_

Bianca has no idea how right the lady is as she falls into a deep sleep.


	8. Only Time Can Tell: Solangelo

**AN: Sorry this isn't the Pera part two. The next chapter will be the this one but with a song, the one after that will be Pera and the one after that will be a Perthena. This one is a Solangelo.**

Nico looked at his best friend from the shadow of a tree. Okay fine, he has been stalking his best friend Will ever since he started dating Nyssa, the daughter of Hephaestus.

It is not like he is jealous of something. Okay, maybe he is. Will and Nyssa were having a picnic at Camp Half-Blood's beach. When Will looked his way, Nico gave him a small smile and quickly shadow traveled away, hoping Will didn't see how fake the smile was.

Truth is, Nico has had a crush on Will ever since the giant war. He didn't tell Will about it though, but they are still best friends. Will keep telling him about how wonderful Nyssa is and is driving him crazy. But he didn't say anything about it though, fear of losing a friend.

Nico sighed. Nyssa got everything he didn't have. For example, she is a girl and he is a boy. That's a big difference.

...

"What are you up to?" Will asked as he walked into the dining area during dinner. Nico was sitting next to him at Apollo's table. The excuse he used was that Nico needed to socialize more.

Nico gives him a sideways glance. Then quickly looked back down. "Nothing."

"You could tell me anything," Will told Nico with a pout. "I'm not that scary."

Nico laughed softly, a sound that you don't hear often. Will have a satisfied smile on his face, he reaches across the table and gives Nico's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm always here for you."

He was so lost in his blue eyes, so like Jason that he didn't even realize it when Nyssa walked up to Will. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from those beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you free tonight?" Nyssa asked. "I want to show you something."

"Sure!" Will said happily. When she went away, he whispered to Nico. "I think I am going crazy but I felt like she is the one for me, the one I was looking for."

Nico looked down sadly before saying. "Yeah, I guess."

...

Nico sat in his cabin by himself. He took out a guitar Will had got him for his birthday. He somehow learns to play a few songs on it.

He doesn't use it much but holding it right now, he decides to play a song he had learned. He opens his mouth and sings slightly.

" _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_His the song, in the car,_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do."_

A single tear slid down his cheek. He put the guitar away and fell into a deep sleep.

...

Nico was in the shadow of a tree again. This time, Will walked by him but when he saw him, he stopped.

Nico felt his heart beating faster and he couldn't really breathe, in a good way. His breath was taken away by his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked him.

"Just..." He tries to find the right word. "Relaxing."

Will didn't look convinced. "Okay?"

He then walked away again, leaving Nico there. Nico admires how flawless he was as he went the other way he was heading. Just as he thought of that, he trips over a rock.

"Stupid rocks," Nico mumbles, kicking them out of frustration.

...

"Will! Come quick! Is Nyssa!" Nico shouted. He was taking a walk when he saw Will's girlfriend. Even thinking the word girlfriend brings him jealousy. She looked really hurt and Nico could feel her life slipping away.

Will appears. "What's wrong."

"She's dying," Nico states matter of factly.

Will put his hand in her heart and he nodded sadly. Nico could tell he would burst into tears any seconds now. "What happens?"

"I don't know," Nico said softly. "I was just taking a walk when I heard her scream."

Will nodded sadly and carried Nyssa up softly. "We should tell Chiron."

...

Nico was in the graveyard, looking at his sister's grave when a little voice broke his concentration. "Who are you?" A little girl's voice sounds out.

He clings, she sounds so much like Bianca. He turned around and gasped. He takes a step back and takes a deep breath. Somehow he knew who she was. Bianca, but she was reborn. "Nico."

"Cool!" The little girl said with a smile. "My name is Bianca!"

Nico laughed softly but a sad smile on his face. Bianca looked at him with a frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Nico tries to convince the little girl. "You just remind me of my sister."

The girl nodded. Suddenly, he has a question for her. "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked down sadly. "My grandma died when I was little, we were visiting her."

Nico nodded in understanding. He stood up. "I got to go."

"Will I see you again?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe..." Nico said, trailing off before disappearing through the graves.

...

"Are you okay?" Nico asked Will. Those words that he never thought will come out of his mouth. He was in front of Nyssa's grave.

"Yeah," Will said. He looked up at him with a small smile on his face. "I never thought I would hear those words from you."

Nico chuckled. "Things change huh?"

Will nodded. "I have gotten over her, but it still hurts."

Will then gives him a smile he has only seen him use on Nyssa. "And I might have found someone else."

"Really?" Nico asked, hope evidence in his voice.

"Really," Will said before standing up. He went over to Nico and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Thank you."

He left a blushing son of Hades standing there, wondering about what happened just now. He touches his cheek where Will has kissed him, a real smile now shows on his face.


	9. Back To December: Perthena

**AN: This is a request by[PallasAthenares](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PallasAthenares) !**

**It is a Perthena one-shot. Sorry about the Pera. I don't have any ideas right now so... I will post the Pera ones when I have an idea.**

I stared at the picture of us, together. The last time we have been together. I should never have let him go. I should not have been so focused on helping my daughter rebuild Olympus I forgot about him. Percy, he used to be my boyfriend. I know, you might think, that is the weirdest couple ever. I take offense to that. We are not weird.

Percy and Annabeth broke up because they felt like they aren't for each other. Sometimes when Percy comes up to Olympus, I see him. We began talking. The more I talk to him, the more I fall for him.

Today is another day. He is up here, on Olympus, visiting. "Hi Athena," He said softly.

**I'm so glad you made time to see me**

**How's life, tell me how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while**

"Hi," I said, looking up from the picture. There was this awkward silence. "How is your family?"

"Oh," Percy said looking down. He sat next to me, but not as close as I used to be before. He looks sadder, not as fun as he was before we kind of break up.

_"Come on Percy," I laughed as I tried to help him with his homework. "If you want to pass your college exams and graduate, you better start studying._

_"Like mother, like daughter," He mumbled under his breath. I sniffle a giggle as I lead him to the living room in his small apartment._

_"Come on," I called from inside the apartment. He is still stalling outside._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," He said as he came in. He threw his backpack on the sofa and I glared at him. He holds up his hands in surrender and gets out his homework._

_I help him with his homework for the rest of the night. It was a happy time, one that I wish I could get back._

**You've been good, busier then ever**

**We small talk, work, and the weather**

**Your guard is up and I know why**

"My family is doing good," He said. He quickly makes an excuse. "My mom is waiting for me, I need to go."

**Cause the last time, you saw me still burn in the back of your mind**

**You give me roses and I left them there to die.**

I nodded and he rushed out of the garden, where we are staying. I stared at the picture in my hand again. I sighed and tuck it in my jacket before going back to my palace.

...

**This is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,**

**And I'll go back to December**

**Turns out freedom means nothing but missing you wishing I realize what I have when you were mine**

**And I'll go back to December all the time.**

...

**These days, I haven't been sleeping**

**Stay up late playing back myself leaving**

I tossed and turned tonight, unable to sleep. I don't know what to do. I want to have Percy back, I want to be the one he holds in his arms. I want to be the one he cares about.

"What's today's date?" I asked my sister Artemis the next day.

"August 9," Artemis said without even thinking. She turned toward me. "Why?"

**When your birthday comes and I didn't call**

I cursed under my breath. I missed his birthday. I was going to send him a birthday card, or at least call him. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Artemis asked me. I shook my mind.

"I just forgot to do something," I told her before walking away. As I walked toward my palace, I remembered one of Percy's birthday.

**Then I think about summer all those beautiful time**

**I watch you laughing from the passengers' side**

_"Happy Birthday!" I shouted as Percy walked in the door. He had a party with his friend. Seeing no one knows we were dating and I am a maiden goddess. We weren't dating, but we were pretty close friends. No one knows I am his friend though, they thought that I hate him._

_"Thanks!" Percy said as I gave him my gift. "Want to go on a drive, is not that dark yet."_

_"Sure," I said. I got on the passenger side and Percy went behind the wheel._

_We went to the beach and we sat in the car, watching the sunset from afar. I saw two dolphins and Percy made a joke about it. "Imagine the dolphin as the two of us!"_

_"I don't look like a dolphin," I complain to him. "You, on the other hand, could be a dolphin."_

_We both laughed and soon it was fall already. Percy said he would take me to a picnic. I put on my best dress and then he rings the bell._

_"Where are we going?" I asked him._

_"You'll see," He said as he continued driving. Soon we were at the beach. I saw a picnic set up already. He turned toward me. "Do you like it?"_

_"Yes," I said. "I love it!"_

_At that moment, I also realized I am in love with him. He is someone I have never set my eyes on before._

**Realize I love you in the fall**

I was brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into my palace door. I shook my head and opened the door.

**And then the cold came**

**The dark days when fear crept into my mind**

These days, I couldn't keep my thoughts off of Percy. No matter what I'm doing, no matter what I think about, My thoughts always go back to him. I remember when winter came, it was so cold, but he was always there.

**You give me all your love**

**And all I gave you were Goodbyes**

Wether is giving me a blanket, a hug, hot cocoa, I have always loved him. I didn't give him anything though. I give him a goodbye. I remember the day like it was yesterday. From that day on, he will always be my biggest what if.

...

**This is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'll go back to December**

**Turns out freedom means nothing by missing you wishing I realize what I have when you were mine**

**And I'll go back to December turn around and change my own mind,**

**And I'll go back to December all the time**

...

_"I love you, Athena," Percy shouted. "But you never make time for me."_

_"Later," I said. "I am a little busy right now."_

_"Later?" He asked, his voice getting louder and louder by the second. "LATER? I was always here for you, I have always been here for you. Where were you when I need you? When would you stop saying later?"_

_"I have work right now," I told him calmly, though my anger is rising._

_"So?" He asked._

_"SO!" I finally scream at him. "MY WORK IS IMPORTANT. I AM HELPING MY DAUGHTER LOOK THROUGH HER WORK FOR REBUILDING OLYMPUS! THAT IS IMPORTANT!"_

_Percy started shouting as well. "IF YOU LOVE YOUR WORK SO MUCH THEN BE IT!"_

_"Get out of here," I said out of my anger. I point to the door. I thought he would stay, I thought he would try to tell me no. He didn't, he just left. I broke down crying after that._

**I miss your tan skin your sweet smile**

**so good to me, so right**

I missed him. I miss everything about him. I closed the book in my lap. I could not focus on anything right now. I remember another memory of us together.

**And as you hold me in the arm that September night,**

**First time you ever saw me cry**

He has seen me cry for the first time. He immediately came and comfort me. It is not every day you saw a wisdom goddess cry. He comforts me, helps me went through my fear.

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**

**Probably mindless dreaming.**

**But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right**

I made up my mind, I thought as I get up from the sofa. I flashed in front of Percy's apartment.

I was about to knock when my hand stops before reaching it.

Should I knock or should I not?

Would he forgive me or would he not?

**I'll go back in time to change it but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door I understand**

I finally gain the courage to knock. He opens the door a second later. When he saw me, his whole body froze. "What is this?"

"This," I started. "Is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night."

"Oh," He said. He opens the door a little wider. "Come in I guess."

**And I'll go back to December**

I walked into his house. I sat down on the sofa and he sat next to me. He turned toward me. "Did you mean what you say?"

I nodded my head. "I mean it. I am so sorry." I look down at my hands. "Could you ever forgive me?"

**Turns out freedom means nothing but missing you wishing I realize what I have when you are mine**

**And I'll go back to December turn around and make it all right**

"If you promise me one thing," Percy said. I looked up, my hopeful eyes meeting his sea-green ones. The one I have been lost in all those years ago.

"What?" I asked him. I would be willing to promise anything.

**I'll go back to December turn around and change my own mind.**

"You would never forget me again."

"I swear on the River Styx I would never forget you again," I swore. Thunder bloom overhead and Percy looked at me in shook. He then grins, the biggest I have ever seen him grin.

**I'll go back to December all the time**

He leaned forward and kiss me. I melt into his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said when we broke apart.


	10. Comfort: Pertemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most awkward and shortest thing I had ever wrote

**AN: A Pertemis one-shot with a small cliff hanger. Warning: This story is a little rush.**

Artemis walked into Camp Half-Blood. The Giant war was over and everyone is celebrating. Her hunters were staying here for a while to take a break.

She is about to go into the forest when she bumps into someone. A male to be exact. She was about to snap at him when she saw who she has bumped into. Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus. Her check color and she quickly look away.

"I am so sorry Lady Artemis," Percy said. He added as an afterthought. "Please don't turn me into a rabbit."

Artemis force back a smile. "Is a Jackalope boy. I think you look better as a genuine pig though."

"Please don't turn me into any of those animals," Percy said, afraid of his immediate future. Artemis laughs, surprising the hero of Olympus.

"I was just kidding," Artemis joke, surprising herself. Here she is, joking with a boy. "I couldn't turn the twice hero of Olympus into an animal can I?"

"No?" Percy replied, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"You are lucky you are a decent male, don't that anything change that," Artemis said. With that, she walked away.

**A few days later...**

Today Camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter are burning off the shrouds of the fallen heroes. Artemis looked around, looking for Perseus. She knows he is sad. His girlfriend, Annabeth has died in the hand of Gaea.

Being a God has its pack. She heard soft sniffling at the direction of the forest so she went that way, looking for the source. She saw Percy there, looking so weak on the ground.

Artemis rushed forward, unsure what she is doing, but she wraps her hands around the Hero, hugging him tightly. Percy just sobbed into her shirt.

When he looked up, his eyes met Artemis' eyes. Sea-Green meets silver.

They both lean in without meaning to. They were centimeters apart when a girl's voice said. "What are you doing Artemis?"


	11. Heart Is As Fragile As Glass: Pertemis/Percabeth

**AN: This is a Pertemis two-shot. But it kind of Percabeth as well. The second part is coming out later today, I am already working on it :)**

**IMPORTANT: Annabeth and Percy haven't started dating yet.**

**Here's a warning: I am editing this chapter later because, well, it is a little rush and is not my best piece of work but, oh well. If you don't like sad endings, this might not be for you.**

Have you ever felt like everything you did was for nothing? Have you ever wanted to turn back the clock and change the past? Have you ever felt like your whole heart is breaking into a million pieces just because of two simple words I Do?

If you haven't, good for you. If you have, you know what I'm feeling right now.

This is why I swore the oath to remain virgin in the first place. This is the reason I should have never got close to any boy. Cause no matter what you do, they would always shatter you in the end.

I guess I should start from the beginning right? Anyway, my name is Artemis and my tragic life started in the summer, when the seven of the second great prophecy became Gods...

It was during the celebration party, I was searching for Perseus. I remember that I never thanked him for saving me from under the sky. I didn't need to search for him though, I literally bumped into him.

"I am so sorry," Percy said as he helps me up. "I wasn't looking and... Lady Artemis!"

I rolled my eyes. "Drop the formality Perseus. We are all Gods here."

"Then call me Percy," He said. I smiled at him.

"Sure," I said. We stood in silence until I remembered why I was searching for him in the first place. "I just want to thank you for saving me from under the sky years ago. I know it might have been too late but..."

"Hey," Percy said, putting a hand on my shoulder sending sparks into me. "No need to say thank you, I was trying to help however I can."

I give him another smile. Suddenly, Percy looked behind his back and turned to me with a panic look on his face. "Do you know anywhere where we could be more peaceful?"

I grabbed his arm and we ran to my garden. It is kind of funny, my garden is to help girls escape boys. But now it is used to help Percy escape the girls following him.

"Phew," Percy sighed as we flopped down on the ground.

"You don't like fancy parties?" I asked him as we walked toward the lake in my garden. Percy nodded.

"I'm not a bigger is better kind of guy," He explains. "I liked a small party. Or just a pizza and a movie."

I give him another smile, something I have been doing a lot lately. That was the start of the journey of our friendship.

========== Line Break ==========

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked Percy as we explored another underwater cave. Ever since the celebration party, we have been hanging out more. Honestly, I might even have fallen for him a bit.

Only a bit though.

"Yep," Percy replied. "Pretty sure. Okay eighty-nine percent sure." I glared at him. "Okay, maybe fifty percent sure."

I facepalm. "You took me to this place but you don't know if it is the right place?" I summarize for him.

He gives me an innocent smile. "Maybe."

"Let's go out then," I said. "You don't want to be stuck in a cave with a sea monster."

I might have jinxed us as a roar was heard after I said that. "This is a good time to run," Percy advised as we both swam out the cave. I glared at him again and hit him playfully.

"I told you that you should never go into a cave you are not sure of."

"Sorry," Percy said, putting his hands up and mumbling the last part. "Woman."

I glared at him again. "Did you say something?"

"Nope," He said innocently. "I didn't say a thing."

I shook my head and turned to him. "Let's get back to the surface. I don't want to stay down here."

He took my hand, making heat crept up my cheek. "Hold on," He warn me. "This might be a little wobbly."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, signaling him that I'm ready. He lunges us out of the water like a rocket.

========== Line Break ==========

"Your stance is wrong," I told Percy as I, again, try to teach him how to do archery. Let me tell you this, he is hopeless with a capital H.

"Like this?" He asked as he shifted his leg again. I shook my head again. He is never going to learn. I move toward him and use my hand to adjust his feet.

"Like this," I said, keeping his feet where it is when he tries to move it. "Remember this feeling."

"What should I do with my hand?" He asked. "How should I shoot?"

I put my hand on top of his, making me blush slightly. "Okay, grab the bow. Pull the string back to your mouth, and shoot."

I move his hands with mine. He released the arrow, this time hitting the target. He dropped the bow and hugged me. "I did it!"

I hugged him back. "Good job! Now do it again."

He continued practicing, at first only hitting the target but never close to the center. But as days went by, he got closer and closer to the center. Until one day, he hit the bullseye.

"Good job!" I said. It's kind of sad to watch him go though. I fallen even more in love with Percy as days passed by. I started enjoying the daily training we have together. Sometimes Percy took me out to dinner after training, making me feel like I am the happiest person in the world.

I kiss him lightly on the cheek before flashing away, blushing hard.

========== Line Break ==========

I finally get enough courage to tell Percy how I feel. The hunters accept him, wishing me good luck when I tell them what I was doing.

"Hi Artemis," Percy said, walking up next to me, scaring me to death.

"Percy!" I shouted. "You scared me!"

He gave me his famous smirk. He handed me his hand. "I want to show you something."

"What?" I asked, taking his hand.

"You'll see," he said with a mystery gleam in his eyes. We disappear in a sea mist.

He took us to a forest, where I saw a picnic blanket set up. "You did this?"

He nodded with a big smile on his face. "Do you like it?"

"Of course!" I said with delight. I hugged him. "This is the best surprise ever!"

He laughed as he led me to the picnic blanket. "Come on my lady."

I cursy and said. "Come on my lord."

We both burst into laughter as we lay on the picnic blanket and look at the stars in the sky. I pointed out different constellations as he listened to me tell the story of each constellation.

I turned to him a while later. "Percy?"

"Huh?" He asked as he turned to me, waiting for me to go on.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

He nodded his head. "Promise nothing will change between us after this?"

He nodded again. I gathered my courage and said the words I have been waiting for a long time to say. "I lo-"

I was cut off by Percy's phone ranging. He gave me an apologetic smile before picking up his phone. He exchanged some words with the other person and sat up. "Annaebth called. She said she wanted to tell me something."

"Sure," I said, forcing a smile on my face. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. "I'll talk to you later."

He disappears in a sea mist, leaving behind the smell of the sea. I sighed as I lay back on the picnic blanket. Everytime I heard him talk about Annabeth, I had this ugly feeling in my chest. I guess you could call it jealousy.

A lot of the time we were talking, he just talked about Annabeth. Annabeth this, Annabeth that. But they have been best friends since they were twelve. I guess it is reasonable.

I sighed again as I flashed back to my tent and fell into a dreamless sleep.

========== Line Break ==========

I never got the chance to tell Percy how I felt after the picnic. The reason? Well, he started dating Annabeth. I don't think I will ever get to tell him how I feel without ruining our friendship and his relationship with Annabeth.

I don't want to be the reason a boy broke a girl's heart. They deserved to be happy. They have known each other since we are twelve and they deserve each other. I am just a girl, or a goddess.

I am no one special to Percy, maybe just a friend. We have only known each other for a few years. I was foolish to think he will even like me. He will always be with Annabeth of course, I would just be a friend or someone he knows.

"Hey Artemis!" Percy greeted me as he sat across from me in the Olympian Coffee shop. I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, hi!" I said quietly as I continued drinking my coffee. He reached across the table to give my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Something bothering you?" He asked me warmly with a frown on his face. "You could tell me everything."

"I'm fine," I said, giving him another fake smile, using the fork to play with the brownies I was eating.

"That reminds me," Percy suddenly said. "What were you going to tell me that other day?"

"Oh," I forced myself to look at him. "Nothing important. Don't need to worry about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head even through I know I am not fine.

"So... what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He gave me a pout. "Do I need a reason to see my friend."

I smiled a little, this time, it was a real smile. But my smile was wipe off my face when he said the next sentence. He looked so excited. "I proposed to Annabeth and she said yes!"

The ugly feeling in my chest only grew worse. I force another smile on my face, something I have been doing a lot around him nowadays. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

He didn't talk for a while, just started breathing in and out. He finally looked at me. "Are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded my head. "Never been better."

"Ooookay," He said. A smile was on his face again when he answered my question. "The wedding is during my birthday!"

"Cool!" I said before standing up. "I need to go check on the hunters, see you later."

I flashed away, not before seeing a confused look on Percy's face.

========== Line Break ==========

That night I didn't sleep, just twisting and turning on my bed, unable to sleep.

He is getting married. He is getting married. He is getting married. The phrase keeps echoing in my mind. I didn't know what to do with them so I took my phone from my night stand and play a random song.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just want to show you, she don't even know you,_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you"._

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

This song only makes me sadder, making me sob softly. I couldn't go on like this, I thought. I need to be strong. I may have opened up to Percy but I could close up myself again.

========== Line Break ==========

Their wedding day came faster than I thought possible. Everyone on Olympus is attending. From major Gods to minor Gods. From demigod to mortal.

Hera started the wedding. "We gather here today to witness the union of Persues and Annabeth..."

I tuned the rest of the speech off. When Hera asked if anyone objected to the wedding, I so badly wanted to just jump out of my seat and tell them I object. I'm not going to say anything though, Percy is happy with Annabeth, I should be happy for my friend.

"Do you Annabeth, take Perseus as your husband?" Hera asked.

"I do," Annabeth said without any second of hesitation.

Hera turns to Percy. "Do you Perseus, take Annabeth as your wife?"

I didn't even realize it but I was holding my breath. I took a deep breath again as Percy answered Hera's question. "I do."

With two simple words, my heart shattered into a million pieces. But I deserve it I guess. Is for being too late. For admitting my feeling too late. "You may now kiss the bride."

Percy and Annabeth leaned in together, their lips touching. The crowds erupt into cheers.

I feel so numb as I sit in the chair as everyone gets out to celebrate. I didn't notice everyone was out until Apollo came and get me.

"Come on sis, the party is starting," Apollo frowned when I didn't say anything about him calling me sis. I just walked after him like a robot. I didn't feel like celebrating losing my love so I just went back to my temple and took a quick shower.

When I get out of the shower, I change into a plain cloth and curl into a ball on my bed, letting out all of my emotion. I opened the radio this time.

_"Just walk away oh and don't look back,_

_Cause if my heart break is gonna hurt so bad-"_

I changed the station. Everyone knows that heartbreaks hurt.

_"So I drive home along, as I turn on the light,_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my-"_

I changed the station again.

_"_ _You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there-"_

I change the station AGAIN.

_" Hope I never loss you,_

_Hope it never ends,_

_I'll never walk cornelia street again._

_  
_ _That's the kind of heartbreak time can never mend,_

_I'll never walk-"_

I turned off the radio. What is this? National make Artemis feel bad day? I sighed as I curled myself into a ball again. I pull the cover up to my chin. I didn't even hear it when the door to my room opens.

"Are you okay Artemis?"


	12. Heart Is As Fragile As Glass {Part II}: Pertemis/Percabeth

Being the God of heartbreak is a curse. It won't ever be a blessing, only a curse. The only blessing is that you don't feel the heartbreaks of everyone, only those close to you.

If I have known the simple two words 'I do' could shatter my best friend's heart, I would never have said it. She told me she was fine when I ask her if she was okay. She told me I don't need to worry. I shouldn't see through her lies. I should've been there for her.

Now I have my happily ever after while my best friend has a shattered heart. I don't think anyone could piece it back together. As someone once said, "Heart don't sudden;y break; They break when someone keeps chipping away at them." If what they said is true, I have been chipping away my best friend's heart.

I should have noticed it though. I should have noticed her longing glance. Her smile whenever we are together. I should have noticed a lot of things, but I was blind to it all. Now that I know it, it is too late to change it.

My name is Percy Jackson and I guess no one wants to hear how I break my best friend's heart right?

Well, I'm going to tell you anyway, in case you are in this situation so you will know how to handle it or at least stop it from happening.

It all started the summer the seven and I became Gods...

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus thundered. "You have helped us win two wars. This time, you will be given God hood, do you accept?"

"I accept lord Zeus," I said with confidence. The Fate appears in front of me.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, god of heartbreaks and tide," The fate said together, still freaking me out. I wonder why I am the god of heartbreak though.

"Let the celebration party begin!" Zeus shouted and everyone immediately ran toward the party. 

Annabeth walked up next to me and nudged my shoulder. "God of heartbreaks huh?"

I glared at her playfully. "Is not that bad."

"I read it somewhere-" I cut her off.

"Always reading huh?" I asked her teasily. She glared at me for interrupting her. I hold my hands up. "Sorry. Continue with your important speech."

She glared at me again but continued. "Anyway, I read it somewhere that being the God of heartbreaks means that you will feel every heartbreak in the world."

"Not every heartbreak," Aphrodite said flirtily as she walked by us and stopped. "Only the heartbreak of those close to you."

"Oh," I said, my typical answer. Annabeth laughed and gave me a wave.

"I'm going to find Piper and Hazel, see you later," I wave her goodbye and turn to find that Aphrodite has already disappeared into the crowd. I sighed as I continued walking around until I bumped into a girl.

"I am so sorry," I said as I helped the girl up. Auburn hair, silver eyes. Boy, I'm in trouble. "I wasn't looking and... Lady Artemis!"

Artemis rolled my eyes. "Drop the formality Perseus. We are all Gods here."

"Then call me Percy," I said. Artemis smiles at me, making me feel warm inside.

"Sure," She said. We stood in silence. Artemis seems to remember something because she started talking. "I just want to thank you for saving me from under the sky years ago. I know it might have been too late but..."

"Hey," I said, putting a calming hand on her shoulder and stopping her rant. "No need to say thank you, I was trying to help however I can."

Artemis gave me another smile. I turned a bit and saw that the girls that are chasing me before Aphrodite comes is right behind me. I turned to Artemis with a panic look on my face. "Do you know anywhere where we could be more peaceful?"

Artemis grabbed my hand and I ran with her to her garden. I was a little wary about stepping into it but if Artemis took me here, I guess I could go in without being turned into a jackalope.

"Phew," I sighed as we flopped down on the ground.

"You don't like fancy parties?" Artemis asked me as we walked toward her garden. I nodded as we continued walking.

"I'm not a bigger is better kind of guy," I explained to Artemis. "I liked a small party. Or just a pizza and a movie."

Artemis gives me another smile. That's the start of our friendship. A friendship I would never let go of.

========== Line Break ==========  
  


"Hi Artemis," I said as I came up behind her in the hunter's camp. By some miracle, the hunter's accepted me. I have been getting closer to Artemis ever since she teaches me how to shoot a bow and arrow.

I mean, it is a miracle I can even hit the target, much less hit the bullseye. Somehow though, Artemis managed to do that.

"Percy!" Artemis half shouted. "You scared me!"

I gave her a smile before holding out my hand. "I want to show you something."

I have set up a picnic blanket and everything in a forest next to a lake. It also has the perfect view of the sky. To tell the truth, I might have fallen for Artemis. But she won't ever love me back, I thought as Artemis takes my hand. "What?"

"You'll see," I said as I mist traveled us to the forest. We keep walking forward and stop in front of the picnic blanket. I didn't even notice we were still holding hands, not that I mind. Artemis turned to me and asked. "You did this?"

I nodded but was a little worried that she didn't like it. "Do you like it?"

"Of course!" She said, making me let out a sigh of relief. "This is the best surprise ever!"

"Come on my lady," I said teasingly, pointing my hand toward the picnic blanket.

She laughed and curtsey. "Come on my lord."

We both burst into laughter as we lay on the picnic blanket, looking at the night sky. She points out different constellations as I listen closely. Part of being god means no dyslexia and no ADHD.

Suddenly, Artemis turned toward me. "Percy?"

"Huh?" I asked as I turned toward Artemis. I wonder what she is going to say. I hope is not I don't want to be your friend anymore or something like that.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked me nervously. I got a little nervous as well. I nodded. "Promise nothing will change between us after this?"

I nodded again although she got me more nervous. I hope she is not saying she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. "I lo-"

Artemis was cut off by my phone. I gave her an apologetic smile before picking up the phone. Annabeth was on the other side. "Hi Annabeth," I said as I picked up the call.

"Hi Percy," She replied back. She sounds nervous. Seriously, what is with women and being nervous today?

"What's up?" I asked her, pretty sure she has something to say if she calls me late.

"Can you go to my house for a bit? I want to tell you something," Annabeth said. Again, what is with women and wanting to tell me things today?

"Sure," I said, completely forgotten about Artemis right now until I end the call. I turned toward Artemis and saw her studying me.

"Annabeth called," I told her sadly. "She said she wanted to tell me something."

"Sure," Artemis said before leaning over and giving me a light kiss on the cheek, making me blush. "I'll see you later."

I disappear into mist and travel to Annabeth's house. I rang the doorbell and Annabeth opened the door soon after.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked her as I went to her living room, taking a seat on the sofa. She sat next to me.

She took a deep breath before saying. "I have always had a crush on you since you are twelve. I want to tell you that I love you."

I stared at her in shock but then a smile appeared on my face. I have feelings for Annabeth too, a bigger feeling than Artemis. Plus, Artemis won't ever love me back, Annabeth will. "I love you too."

At that moment, everything was perfect, we both leaned in. When our lips connected, I felt a spark that I have never felt before.

========== Line Break ==========

Artemis has been acting differently around me ever since I told her Annabeth and I are dating. I push the thought aside though. She must just have something up her mind.

The most exciting news today is that yesterday I proposed to Annabeth and she said yes! We have been dating for a few years now and I went to the Olympian coffee shop, where I saw Artemis in the window seat.

I walked into the shop and sat down across from Artemis. "Hey Artemis!" I greeted her as she looked up from her coffee and gave me a small smile.

"Oh hi!" Artemis said as she continued drinking her coffee. I reach across the table and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Something bothering you?" I asked with a frown. She has been like this for a few years, I want to know what's bothering her. "You could tell me everything."

"I'm fine," Artemis told me as she played with the brownies she was eating. Yep, she is not fine.

"That reminds me," I said. "What were you going to tell me that other day?"

"Oh," Artemis looked at me. "Nothing important. Don't need to worry about it."

"Are you sure?" I asked again, hoping she would tell me. Artemis nodded her head.

"So... what are you doing here?" She asked me. I gave her a pout.

"Do I need a reason to see my friend?" She shook her head and smiled brightly at me. That's actually the biggest smile I have seen on her face since me and Annabeth started dating. "I proposed to Annabeth and she said yes!"

Her smile looked forced as she told me. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

I suddenly felt like my heart broke into a million pieces for some reason, like what I think I will feel if Annabeth kisses another man. _"You won't feel the heartbreak of everyone, just the heartbreak of the one's close to you."_ I remember hearing Aphrodite say. I looked at Artemis and started taking in deep breath. What has she seen that makes her feel that way?

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her again. Did I say something that make her feel that way.

Artemis nodded her head. "Never been better."

"Ooookay," I said, still not believing her. "The wedding is during my birthday!"

"Cool!" Artemis said standing up. "I need to go check on the hunters, see you later."

She flashed away, leaving me there confused. Later that night I kept wondering. What has she seen that makes her heart break? Did I say something? Or did she see something? I should have figured it out then, that she is in love with me. But I need to find that out the hard way.

========== Line Break ==========

"Do you Annabeth, take Perseus as you husband?" Hera asked.

"I do," Annabeth said without hesitation, giving me a smile.

Hera turns to me. "Do you Perseus, take Annabeth as your wife?"

"I do," I said. With those two words, I felt like my heart shattered for some reason. Shouldn't I be happy in a time like this. I look toward Artemis, only to see her teary eyes as I make eye contact with her. She quickly turned away, wiping away her tears as she did so.

"You may now kiss the bride," Hera said. Both me and Annabeth leaned forward. When we kissed, I didn't feel the spark I used to feel when we were together, but I did hear the crowds cheering.

We broke apart as Annabeth took my hand, leading me toward the party. I follow her. It was only later, did I realize that Artemis was in love with me. The shatter heart, the heartbreak. What she must have been trying to tell me all those nights ago under the night sky.

Has your teacher ever asked you to write about going back in time and what would you change if you could? Well, if I could go back in time, I will let Artemis finish her sentence. I might have been with her, I might have now she likes me. We both will have our happily ever after. Well, Annabeth would feel the heartbreak Artemis felt then. I shouldn't think about the past though, I need to focus on now.

I looked around the party for Artemis, only to see her quietly slip out and flashing away. I didn't have time to follow her as Annabeth pulled me to the dance floor.

It was after the party did I finally slip away. I flashed to Artemis' living room, hearing sobbing coming from her room.

I heard a song playing from her room.

_" Hope I never loss you,_

_Hope it never ends,_

_I'll never walk cornelia street again._

_That's the kind of heartbreak time can never mend,_

_I'll never walk-"_

Artemis turned off the radio as I poke my head through the door. I saw her curl herself into a ball, crying.

"Are you okay Artemis?" What am I asking? Of course she is not okay. Her love just married another girl. I mentally facepalm. I don't think I am good at comforting other people.

"Go away," She mumbled as she pulled her blanket over her head. "Just leave me alone."

I sat on the edge of her bed, gently pulling her blanket off her. I was met with her crying form, her body still curled up in a ball. I gently put my arms around her, calming her a little but still not having much luck.

Artemis is still sobbing, she grabs my hand and holds it like it is the end of the world. I rubbed circles on her back gently, humming softly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Artemis. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "I feel like someone shattered my whole heart into a million pieces and are now stepping on top of it, breaking it into even more pieces."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I pulled her into a hug. "I should have let you finish your sentence that day under the night sky. Then you won't feel like that."

"Nothing you do would ever change it," Artemis mumbled misablely. "You would forever be with Annabeth and I will always be just your friend. If you think of me as a friend after I confess."

I pull her in for another hug. "Of course you will still be my friend. Nothing you say or do would change that."

"If you say so," Artemis said softly, looking down. "Even if you have let me confess that day under the night sky, you will break Annabeth's heart. That is not something I want you to do. I want to be a good friend. If you are happy then I'm happy."

I make her look me in the eyes. "I want you to be happy as well."

"I would be happy with you by my side, just as a friend," Artemis mumbled softly, leaning into my chest. Then, she looked up. "You should better go, people will be looking for you."

She took me to her front door, holding the door open for me. She said softly again. "You know whatever we do, we can only remain friends. If that's what fate wants, that is what will be done. Good night Percy. I hope we can still be friends."

"How many times do I have to tell you we will always be friends?" I asked Artemis. She smiled softly before leaning forward, giving me one last kiss on the cheek.

**AN: Phew... I'm finished. That is the longest two shots I have ever written. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Remember to vote and comment below :)**


	13. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover: Pertemis

**AN: This is for the Capture the Flag forum. This is a Pertemis one shot. Actually, I'm not sure what is the ship them for this.**

**What do you call Percy/Diana ship? I mean Diana and Artemis are technically the same people.**

"Admit it. You are lost aren't you," Artemis, scratch that, Diana said to Percy. Percy didn't say anything, just continuing studying the map in his hands.

"According to the map, we need to go North. Which is that way," Percy said, pointing to the south. Diana rolled her eyes and adjusted his hand so now he was pointing at the North.

"Firstly," Diana started. "The map is upside down. Secondly, just admit it that you are lost."

Percy quickly turns the map the right way. "This makes way more sense."

"Okay, now that the map is the right way, admit it that you are lost," Diana said again. Percy rolled his sea-green eyes in annoyance and wondered out loud.

"Remind me why I am stuck with you again Arty?"

Diana's form flicker for a second changing into a nicer goddess before settling down as a stern goddess. "Is Diana actually."

"Ohhhh," Percy exclaimed. "No wonder you are no fun. Now, why am I stuck with Diana and not Artemis?"

"Because you love both of us," Diana said matter of factly before telling Percy with a triumphant smile on her face. "Plus, you can't come up with a nickname for me fishbreath."

"You're annoying," Percy mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Diana asked.

"Nothing," Percy said. "I didn't say a thing."

"Uh-huh," Diana said, crossing her arms.

"Really," Percy protested.

"Uh-huh."

"I actually didn't say a thing," Percy tried again.

"Uh-huh."

"Don't 'uh-huh' me," Percy whined.

"Uh-huh," Diana said one last time before walking away.

 _See how annoying she is?_ Percy heard Apollo said in his head. That sun god, never giving anyone privacy, Percy thought.

 _Uh-huh_ , Percy replied back before walking after Arte- Diana.

========== Line Break ==========

"Finally asking for help?" Diana asked as they set up camp for today. Percy's burnt orange camp half-blood shirt looked pretty dirty from the whole day of walking.

"Nope," Percy replied."I got this."

"You sure?" Diana asked. From what Diana could tell, they have been walking in circles for a few days now. She is getting pretty kind of worried. If Percy doesn't ask for help soon, they will forever be trapped in this forest.

"Yep," Percy said, popping the p.

"You do know you will need to ask for help sooner or later right?" Artemis questioned, raising an eyebrow. "From what I could tell, we are walking in circles!"

"Really? I never notice," Percy thought out loud. "Maybe I do need some help."

"So are you asking for help?" Diana asked. Percy quickly shook his head. "But you are going so slow though."

"Yay," Percy agreed. "At this rate we are going, we will both die before we reach New York."

Diana glared at him before walking over to where he is. Percy wasn't expecting a slap to land on his cheek.

"Ow!" He shouted. "What was that for?"

"For saying we will die," Diana replied instantly.

"I was just joking," Percy complain and hold up his hands in an "I surrender" motion.

"Fine," Diana said, before going into their tent.

"You are no fun," Percy mumbled under his breath before following his girlfriend into the tent.

========== Line Break ==========

"Hey, Diana?" Percy asked the next day as they continue on with their journey.

"Finally asking for help I see," Diana replied back. Percy looked at her annoyed.

"No I'm not asking for help," Percy groaned. "Just saying that New York is near! We are almost there!"

"Hey," Percy said, realizing himself. "That kind of rhyme."

Diana rolled her eyes and facepalm herself. "Remind me again why I am stuck with you?"

"Didn't I ask you that question yesterday?" Percy asked, confused. He then looked around in panic. "Are you stuck in a time loop?"

Diana facepalm again. "No, you stupid male."

"When did I become a male again?" Percy asked. "I thought I was your boyfriend."

"That was before you get us stuck in this forest in an endless circle," Diana replied to him. "The second you get us out of here will be the second you become my boyfriend again."

"Okay," Percy said with determination in his eyes. "I'm getting us out of here."

He continued walking forward with his head in the map until he bumps into a tree. He looked up at Diana sheepishly. "Oops! Wrong-way."

"This will be a long day," Diana mumbled under her breath before she follows closely behind Percy.

========== Line Break ==========

"And," Percy started when they get out of the forest. "Welcome to New York!"

Diana sighed in relief. "Even I'm getting tired of that forest."

Percy just shrugs and continues walking forward. "Told you I would get us out without your help. As I heard someone said-"

"Someone?" Diana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not important," Percy grumbled. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"

Diana coughed under her breath. "Stupid male."

Percy was about to continue when he heard what Diana said. He whined. "I thought you say I will become your boyfriend after we got ourselves out of the forest."

"Just continue," Diana demanded. "Preferably before I fall asleep."

Percy glared at her before continuing. "As I was saying before you said that rude comment. Anything to add Diana?"

"Just say what you were going to say," Diana all but shouted.

"Fine," Percy mumbled. "So as I was saying, someone once said. Don't judge a book by its cover like how you judge me because of who I am."

Diana rolled her eyes and commented. "Never thought I will see a day when you compare yourself to a book."

Percy smiled before taking her hands in his. "Come on. I want to see the surprise you have for me."

Diana laughed and follows him.

========== Line Break ==========

"This is it?" Percy asked. They stand in the middle of New York in the smallest apartment Percy has ever seen. "You said we are moving in together. How are two people supposed to live in this apartment?"

Diana just smiled. "Go in and see for yourself."

Percy sighed and open the door. What he saw surprised him. It isn't a one-bedroom house after all. Is probably one of the biggest houses he has ever seen. "WOW! How did you make this?"

"Magic," Diana said but then quickly added.. "And Athena helped."

Percy plant a soft kiss on Diana's lips. "This is the best gift ever."

Diana smiled before saying. "As my boyfriend once said, never judge a book by its cover."

They both laughed. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "When are you going to turn back to Artemis? I like you better as her."

"I am Artemis dummy," Diana, now Artemis said. "Don't you know that Diana never jokes around?"

"I guess,' Percy said before starting to explore this 'house'.

So as everyone now knows, don't judge a book by its cover.


	14. A Night To Remember: Hadsephone

**AN: Here's a Hades/Persephone one-shot! Is not really good but, oh well. Enjoy!**

Hades sat in his throne thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Suddenly, a spirit of Luke showed up on a screen in front of him. He sighed. "Just because you are a hero doesn't mean you could call me anytime you wanted!" Hades shouted angrily at the spirt.

Luke cower behind a laughing Silena before waving his hand and disconnect the call. Hades sighed again. These demigods, don't know when to call him. Using it when they don't even have a reason to.

Black roses surrounded the throne room as he stared at his wife's throne. Right now she is with her mother in the upper world.

Getting pretty bored in the underworld, Hades decides to flash to the upper world, with no destination in mind, he appears somewhere dry. Everywhere he looked, it was sand, sand, and guess what? More sand!

Hades sighed. At least there is still some shop, he thought. But with theses weird cowboy people though, he thought to himself again.

Suddenly, he smells flower. Spring flower to be exact. He turns around just in time to see his wife Persephone flashed in behind him.

Her eyes widen when she saw who it was. Hades, her husband. What was her husband doing here? Persephone thought to herself. Her mother has finally given her a day off and one of her friends said that this place have the best restaurant. She didn't even bother learning the name of this place.

She ran toward him the same time he ran toward her. He embraces her tightly. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"You go first," The said in harmony again.

"Stop saying what I'm saying," They both burst out laughing at the last sentence. Sometimes they were like this, saying the same thing at the same time. Is one of the things that makes them alike. Plus, Persephone likes making her husband laugh. He rarely laughed at all and it makes her sad.

  
She is a cheerful goddess and she didn't like it when people are sad or when they don't smile. Seriously, is bad for you to not smile! If you keep your face as a scowled, your face could permanently stay like that. Persephone does not want that happing to her.

"So what are you doing here?" Persephone finally asked. Her husband scowled at her.

"Can't I be here?" Hades urged. Persephone gave him a small smile.

"Of course you could be here," She answered him. "I'm just wondering what are you doing here? You rarely come up to the upper world!"

"It gets pretty lonely in the underworld," Hades admitted. "Without you is all dull and grey."

Persephone studies her husband with concern. "Are you feeling okay honey? I thought your world is mostly dull and grey."

Hades half glared at his wife. "My world is not dull and grey when you're around."

Persephone have a soft smile on her face. "Awww, thank you for the compliment."

Then, Persephone remembers why she was here in the first place. She was looking for a restaurant. She wasn't supposed to talk to Hades when she is with her mother but, right now, her mother isn't here. The smile on her face brightens even more.

"Anyways," Persephone started, looking around. Some people there are giving them a weird glance. "Since my mother isn't here, want to get dinner together?"

Hades face light up as much as it could from all those years of scowling. "Sure! What restaurant do you suggest."

She looked around before pointing to a restaurant in the distance. "There. A friend said that the restaurant is great. That's the reason I'm here in the first place."

Hades nodded in agreement and follow closely behind his wife.

"Table for two," Persephone said sweetly to the waiter. She nodded before leading them to a window seat, where rain has begun falling outside. It is quite rare to have rain in places like this.

They looked at their menu quickly before another waiter came and introduce herself as Ina. She quickly takes their order and was gone as quickly as she appears. Hades sighed, is he that scary?

"So, doing anything else interesting today?" Persephone asked her husband. He shook his head just as the food arrives at the table. Seriously, this restaurant could get a reward for the fastest service.

An announcement sounded through the restaurant just as the couple finished their dinner and was wiping their mouth. "Those who want to could proceed to the dance floor."

Persephone looked at Hades who nodded his head and hold out his hand for his wife to take. Persephone smiled at him and happily took his arms.

They went toward the dance floor where the speaker has started playing music. Seriously, it doesn't even fit the place they were in but it is great music.

They swayed to the music while it plays in the background.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

The couple continues dancing to the music. Persephone leaned against Hades as they continue dancing, having no care in this world. They both smiled, here they are, together, nothing matter as long as they are together.


	15. Deep In The Meadow: Thalico

**AN: This is a Thalico one-shot! Enjoy!**

Deep In The Meadow

Thalia wandered into the forest by herself. It was free time for her now, a time to take breaks and just be herself. To put her man-hating feelings aside and just be a girl, to be free from responsibility and leading the hunt.

She put Phoebe, the second in command and her best friend in the hunt, in charge until she got back. She walked toward the meadow where she liked to collect her thoughts.

She walked deeper into the meadow, most of which was covered by tall, magnificent trees that seemed to reach the sky. Golden sunlight sprinkled down through the cracks of the leaves. She sat below the willow tree where she went every time she had a break.

As Thalia sat down, a pair of dark, brown eyes made their way into her mind. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind off of her thoughts. She couldn't think about those gorgeous eyes. Is against the rules in the hunt.

She didn't know why, but she always felt drawn to him. Like a magnet pulling towards their other half. Thalia shook her head again and pinched herself.

"Get real," Thalia muttered under her breath. "He will never like you, let alone love you. Plus, you are the leader of the hunt, those kinds of thoughts are not allowed."

Tired from all of her time leading the hunt, Thalia fell asleep with her back against the willow tree and slipped into a strange dream.

...

" _She had your eyes," A familiar voice said from behind Thalia. Thalia tried to catch the face of the person behind her but found herself drawn to the bundle in her arms. She looked down, surprised._

_There laid a girl. The man who said that the girl had her eyes was right. She did have her eyes. Thalia didn't know what to say. This was definitely the weirdest dream she ever had._

_Suddenly, a name, so sharp and clear it made Thalia's eyes water, appeared in her mind. Amy, meaning beloved in French._

" _Amy," Thalia said the name out loud. It sounded right on her tongue._

" _It's a sweet name," the same man said. Thalia caught a glimpse of his face. Pale skin placed his hand on her shoulder. Thalia shouldn't have liked this comfort. She was a hunter, and she knew that was not going to change anytime soon._

 _But she was a demigod, meaning her dreams were sometimes real. What if this was her future?_ But how? _Thalia thought to herself. Who would she leave the hunt for?_

_She turned around but the man's face was a blur, like someone was trying to stop her from seeing who it was. All she caught was black hair and dark brown eyes._

" _She's beautiful, just like you," the man said, making Thalia blush. She wasn't used to people calling her beautiful. No men in the hunters, plus, no one would dare called the lieutenant of the hunters beautiful. It didn't seem like the man cared, though, almost like he had been doing this for a long time._

_Suddenly, everything around her started to dissolve, leaving Thalia in a white space. But soon, the white space disappeared as well, bringing her back to reality, to the meadow she was in._

...

"THALIA!" Thalia opened her eyes only for them to meet with concerned ones. She was shocked when she saw who it was.

"Nico? What the Hades are you doing here?" Thalia questioned him, not having the energy to ask why he was stalking her.

Nico blushed and looked away, not even commenting on how she had used his father's name as a curse word. "Well, you were asleep for a few hours. I thought I might wake you up before Lady Artemis and the hunters think you are missing or dead."

"Oh," Thalia whispered into the awkward atmosphere. Suddenly, she realized what Nico said. "Did you say a few HOURS?"

Nico nodded numbly. "Thanks for waking me up," Thalia said with a small smile and gave Nico a quick hug before blushing and running away from the meadow. Back to the hunt, where she was man-hating and commanding Thalia again.

It was a small display of affection, just a hug. But to Nico and Thalia, that was the start of a friendship, a friendship that no one, not even the gods, could break.

...

Nico found himself deep in the meadow again, wondering if he would see Thalia again. Just like he had thought, Thalia appeared a second later, wearing casual clothes.

When she saw Nico, she was surprised. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," Nico stuttered. "I just thought this was a great place to rest so... here I am."

Thalia chuckled softly and sat down, her back against the willow tree. She patted the space next to her. When Nico didn't move with a look of fear on his face, Thalia understood. She laughed again and patted the space next to her. "Come on, I won't bite."

Nico doubtfully sat down beside her. "This is a good place, isn't it? Calm and beautiful. It's like the whole world decided to grant us one place on Earth that is peaceful. Where everything is perfect. Where nothing would go wrong."

Nico nodded his head, agreeing with her. "I think this is a really lovely place."

 _Like you,_ Nico was tempted to add, but he stopped himself. She was a hunter, she wouldn't and couldn't date him. She would never love him back.

"Well," Thalia announced, standing up from her spot against the willow tree, "I better get going. I had little free time today, but there are lots of new recruits today."

Nico nodded in understanding and was prepared to wave her goodbye when Thalia crushed him in a hug. "See you soon."

Nico was too shocked to say anything.

...

Thalia founded herself liking the time she could spend with Nico. She may not have been able to act on her feelings for him, but she could take all the chances she was given. She could talk to him, she could hug him, she could love him from afar.

"Free time!" Thalia said to herself with enthusiasm as she finished all of her chores. Suddenly, Artemis appeared in front of her.

"I have a task for you," Artemis announced.

"What is it, milady?" Thalia asked quietly. She was looking forward to meeting Nico today. He told her he had a surprise for her.

"There is this girl..." Thalia listened carefully to Artemis, but couldn't help but look at the meadow from faraway. "... got it?"

Thalia nodded her head as she went into her tent to quickly pack a bag. As she went, she whispered to the meadow. "I'm sorry, Nico."

Nico waited for Thalia with a rose in his hands. He had decided that he would tell Thalia how he felt. That he understood if he couldn't be with her. That he will love her from afar, though.

He waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, he gave up as the last sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon. He dropped the rose he was holding and shadow traveled away, a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

...

Thalia fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow when she got back from her lone mission. She was sent to rescue this girl. Who knew she would be surrounded by both monsters and men?

She was so tired these days. She couldn't have her free time. Artemis gave her mission after mission, girl after girl. Thalia liked helping rescue girls from harm, but she wasn't happy that she was getting less and less sleep. Less and less free time. More and more missions. More and more chores.

Thalia couldn't see Nico either, and she missed their daily conversations. She missed seeing him smile each time she cracked a not-so-funny joke. She loved seeing him laugh once in a while as she told him her stories with the hunt.

The next day, Thalia finally got her free time. She hummed a song as she went deeper and deeper into the meadow. Like the first time, sunlight was streaming down through the cracks of the leaves, making the forest floor appear yellow.

She then saw something that surprised her. A rose. A single rose with a note on it. She quickly ran forward and opened the note with shaking hands, wondering what it was.

_Dear Thalia,_

_I'm sad that you never came, the surprise I was giving you would have been magical. I was so sad when you didn't come. I thought you would, you said you would. I continued coming here day after day. But you were never here. Are you okay? Are you safe?_

_I'm sorry I never said this to you in person. I wanted to, really, I just couldn't after coming here day after day for a few weeks and not seeing anyone. I guess you could say I lost courage. I lost the confidence I had tried to build up._

_I will say this now, I suppose, before it's too late. I love you, Thalia. I know you are a hunter and have to swear off boys, but I had to say this. You are beautiful, kind, and sweet. Different from all the girls I had met. I'm sure you won't want to talk to me now. But I couldn't find you either, that's why I left this note._

_I'm kind of embarrassed that someone else could find it. Yep, that would be an embarrassment for life. I'm not sure you even come here anymore! Anyway, (I sound stupid don't I? Talking to someone that will probably not talk to me again) I hope you have a good life and wish you all the best. Even if you never return it, I love you. Forever._

_\- Nico_

Thalia took the note that night and read it again, and again, and again. She couldn't get the sentence out of her mind. _I love you._ Did he really love her? Did she maybe love him?

 _The answer is yes to the second question_ , she thought to herself. She didn't know what Nico thought. though. Now, all she wanted to do was sneak out and meet him in the meadow, he would hug her close and Thalia would teach him about each star. How each and every one of them had a story.

She cried that night. Harder than she had ever cried before. She hugged the letter close to her, promising herself that if she ever got a chance, she would tell Nico how she felt. She would make things right again, even if she had to leave the hunt.

She learned the hard way that when you have missed a chance, you won't get it again. Her experiment with Luke told her that much. She would not throw the next chance she got away just like she had done with Luke.

...

Nico got a feeling he should go back to the meadow. He went there during lunch and almost fell into the shadows when he saw the rose and note he had put on the forest floor was gone. He sat there that day, waiting, hoping Thalia would come.

 _She came this time!_ Nico thought as he heard footsteps approaching. A huge smile appeared on Thalia's face when she saw him. A smile that lit up Nico's world when he saw her.

Thalia didn't wait at all when she saw Nico. She ran forward and crushed her lips onto his. They pulled apart and Nico hugged her close, Thalia melting into his embrace.

"I love you," Thalia whispered to him, glad that the universe gave her another chance. Gave _them_ another chance.

"Love you too," Nico whispered before he kissing her again.

...

"What?" Artemis asked again, quieter this time. She wasn't sure she heard her right.

"I want to quit the hunt," Thalia replied again, more confident this time.

"Why?" Artemis asked softly. She didn't get why her most trusted lieutenant would want to leave the hunt. Why would a boy make her want to quit? What was so special about a boy?

"I realized that I couldn't miss my once in a lifetime opportunity," Thalia replied instantly, her thoughts going to Luke, then Nico, bringing a smile to her face. "I'm not going to miss it again. I'll do it right this time."

"Okay," Artemis reluctantly agreed, looking at Thalia again. She was like a daughter to her. All of the hunters were. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," Thalia answered again without any hesitation in her voice. "I am a hundred percent sure."

Artemis closed her eyes for a moment and Thalia felt herself losing power. She felt her immortality being taken away from her. It didn't hurt, just a weird tingly feeling. "Stay safe and have a good life. I believe that you can, wherever you are and whoever you are with."

"I will, milady," Thalia said with a smile so bright that Artemis knew she had made the right choice of letting her go. She went forward and hugged Thalia.

"I will never forget you," Artemis whispered, pulling away. "May we meet again."

Thalia smiled and waved at Artemis once last time before flinging her lilac purple backpack onto her back and disappearing into the night, the silver and bright moon guiding her way, where her future awaited.

...

Thalia wandered deeper and deeper into the meadow, a flashlight in her hand. The full moon lit up the night as she advanced forward. Nico awaited her at the end, beneath the willow tree with his arms wide open.

Thalia leaped into them without hesitation. She spun around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as they lay beneath the stars for the night. She knew she made the right decision. She knew this was the future she wanted. In the arms of her soulmate.

In the arms of Nico di Angelo.


	16. A Stormy Miracle: Pertemis

**Name:** AlEmily360

 **Cabin:** Apollo

 **Team:** Red

 **Prompt:** Fourth of July- Write about being wistful for summer

 **Additional Prompts used:** [Genre] Family, [dialogue] "I have a solution!" "Thank goodness." "It involves fire." "Absolutely not!", [Word] Unfamiliar

 **Summary:** Percy and Artemis were sent out on the same quest by different people. Of course, they meet and an argument broke out. Without noticing it, they got stuck in the middle of the storm and were forced to spend a night in the cave. With each other.

 **Word Count:** 2,370

A Stormy Night

The wind howled loudly in the middle of December. Pale, white snow falls freely and covered the ground in white paint. All of the leaves succumbed to their cold as the tree was left bare in the freezing weather.

The snow was knee deep and Percy Jackson stumbled through the snow, cruising Khione is his brain. The stupid goddess who controlled snow. The snow is only making his task harder. Somehow, a deadly snow monster was set loose by some of the remaining giants after the war with Gaea. Guess what, they decided Percy is the best person for the job.

Not that he was complaining. Annabeth, his best friend said he should do it. It would take his mind off the war. But seriously, how does tracking a snow monster get his mind off the war he has no idea.

"Stupid Khione, do you just have to create the season winter?" Percy mumbled under his breath as he continued forward around the forest aimlessly. An icy blast of wind blew across his face and Percy wants nothing more than to slap the goddess in the face. Maybe with a fire stick and punch her to the next decade.

"Where would the monster be anyways?" Percy groaned as he continued walking forward in his dark blue sweat pants and sea-green sweater. It was a give from his mom and he wears it everywhere. Another jacket covered his sweater, providing him from freezing to death in the middle of the forest.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from the distance and Percy mumbled to himself. "Just kill the monster and I could get out of here."

Oh, he couldn't be more wrong.

**...**

Artemis walked elegantly around the snow, how steps soft, never once did her feet sink under the snow. She wore her silver hunting parka underneath her fur cloak that covered most of her body. Her hood was on as her hand clutched around the bow in her hand.

Her father, Zeus, decided that she would be the perfect person to track down a snow monster before a snowstorm arrive. Artemis is usually up for the job, but not in the middle of the forest cover in snow and an icy blast of wind blowing against her.

She wished that it's summer instead of winter, or even better, she could bring her hunters. She mumbled greek cruses under her breath when snow fell from a branch onto her hood, again!

"What's the point of being here, father?" Artemis asked as she looked up toward the sky with a slight glare, waiting for an answer. "Why can't I do this monster hunt during the summer?"

Thunder rumbled overhead and Artemis rolled her eyes before she continued marching forward. Suddenly, a roar was heard from a distance and her eyes light up as she ran forward lightly, a smile on her face. Finally, she thought. Finally find that monster!

Unfortunately for her, someone else was there as well, namely a male named Perseus Jackson. Someone how saved her from under the sky, without him, she would still be stuck there. Also someone how has saved Olympus twice from evil. Guess he was given this job as well.

But why would father sent a male, Artemis thought, anger clouding her mind, distracting her. She could to this perfectly fine alone.

Percy knew he was in trouble the second he sees Artemis, storming over to him, an arrow pointed toward his head. He back up slowly, the thought of killing the monster and going home was instantly gone from his mind. The only thought right now is to survive the enraged goddess.

"What are you doing here, _boy_ ," Artemis snarled at him, marching closer and closer. Percy started backing up.

"I'm looking for the snow monster-" Percy started but Artemis cut him off.

"I don't need any help from you-" She growled. "I could do this perfectly fine, alone."

"But-" Percy started, raising his hand as if he was in school. "Ch-"

"No but," Artemis growled. "I am hunting alone. Is. That. Understood?"

"Yes, milady," Percy replied slowly before quickly running back toward the way he came from. Artemis sighed before she turned around, only to find the monster staring at her. She glared back before she released the arrow she was previously pointing at Perseus and now pointed at the monster.

Somehow, the monster didn't disappear when Artemis hit it. Its eyes turned red and he charged toward the moon goddess.

Artemis continued shooting arrow after arrow. Each hitting the target but doing no danger. A groaned escape Artemis' lips when the monster only comes closer and closer toward her. There is nothing she could do when her arrows were useless against it.

The monster descends on her and she had her hunting knifes out in an instant. It does nothing against the monster as it continued walked toward Artemis with a growled. Soon, Artemis has her back against a tree and nowhere to run.

 _I wonder if this is how I will fade away_ , Artemis thought to herself, fear visible in her eyes for once. She let out a loud scream when the monster suddenly strikes without warning, biting her heard on the leg.

**...**

A loud scream echoes around the forest and it reaches Percy's ears. Artemis, he thought before he started running toward the direction of the scream.

Within a few minutes, Percy saw the monster, and Artemis was there, barely conscious. Her leg had a big gash on it and ichor was pooling out, making a pool of ichor beside her. He gave Artemis a look and their eyes met for a minute.

Artemis felt something unfamiliar in the pit of her guts when Percy gave her a soft and caring look. She smiled softly at him before she gasped in pain again. Percy charged toward the monster without thinking the same time Artemis lined up her aim with the hunting knife at the monster.

Riptide crashed into the monster at the same time Artemis' hunting knife found its target. Within seconds, the monster vanished into thin air and monster dust was all that's left. Percy ran toward Artemis.

He ripped his inner shirt off and used one on Artemis' leg, putting pressure on it to stop the blood flow. Right now, he doesn't even care if he got turned into a jackalope afterward for touching her, he is trying to save her life. "You okay?"

"Fine," Artemis groaned. "Just a little cold."

"Well," Percy started. "Part of your pants did fell off."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that?"

"And I think a snowstorm is approaching," Percy added, looking at the sky. Artemis mentally facepalm for being so stupid. Her father had warned her of the storm and she didn't even remember it.

"Can you teleport us out of here," Percy asked with hope in his eyes. Artemis nodded before she put her hand on top of Percy's with a slight blush making its way toward her cheek as Percy closed his eyes and Artemis tried to flash them away.

Keyword, tried. "Did it work?" Percy asked, opening one of his eyes and let out a disappointed sighed when he saw that he was still in the same place. "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't think I have enough power," Artemis admitted. The wind continued howling loudly and the storm only seems to be getting closer. Artemis started shivering slightly under the freezing wind and when Percy noticed this, he removed his jacket and put it around him, even though he is cold.

"We should find somewhere to stay for the night," Percy decided before he stood up, holding out a hand for Artemis to take. Artemis gratefully accepts it but they soon found out she can not walk.

After the fifth attempt to do it, Percy made a suggestion. "I could carry you."

"No," Artemis replied instantly. "You've done enough."

 _And I already owed you_ , Artemis wanted to add but didn't say a thing after that. Percy seems to be having a mental debate with himself before without permission, he carried up Artemis bridal styled and he ran toward a cave he saw on his way here.

**...**

"You're so dead, Perseus," Artemis growled at the boy in front of her when they arrived at the cave. Both Percy and Artemis were shivering.

"If I don't die from the cold first," Percy replied, gritting his teeth and that's when Artemis realized that she is still wearing his jacket. She quickly took it off and wrapped it around Percy.

"You didn't have to give me your jacket," Artemis said softly. "You could've freeze to death."

"It's fine," Percy replied before an idea came to mind. An idea that might not make them freeze to death. "I have a situation!"

"Thank goodness," Artemis replied with a smile before she gesture for Percy to continue.

"It involves fire," Percy replied with a mischievous grin. Artemis shook her head quickly.

"Absolutely not," she replied. "You might set the whole mountain on fire, Perseus."

"I won't," Percy replied with a grin. "Because that's what I was going to do."

Artemis groaned. "You are making no sense."

They fell into silence again before the wind started blowing into the cave they were in. Percy makes a sound of displeasure. "Why isn't this cave doing its job? It has one job, and is to block the wind."

Artemis chuckled softly. She, for the first time, agrees with Percy though. Without realizing it, Artemis moved a little closer to Percy, wanting more warmth.

"Tell me about your family," Artemis suddenly said. "Sometimes talking makes you forget about the cold."

"Well," Percy started with a chuckle. "You already know my godly side of the family, probably more than I know."

Artemis smirked. "Yeah, I definitely know more."

"Well, my mom, Sally Jackson is probably the best mom I could ever ask for," Percy said. "She will do anything for me and I love her so much. Plus, I love her blue cookies. And then there's my step father, Paul. He's an English teacher at my school, Good High. And yeah..."

"How are the demigods holding up after the war?" Artemis suddenly asked. Percy's smiled faded a bit.

"Well, a lot of them are shaken up and we are all glad that we won and the peace that we have right now. How about your hunters?" Percy asked, changing the topic.

"Well," Artemis started. "My hunters are all doing well but I lost a lot of them during both wars-" A tear slid down her cheek when she talked about them. They are her family and they all died because of a war. Percy couldn't help it but brushed a tear away from her face. He hugged her softly.

"Hey, it's okay," Percy said softly. "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to."

"Thanks," Artemis replied before noticing how close they were standing. Heat rushed to her cheek and they moved apart. Artemis sighed. Why is she feeling like this? Percy quickly pulled his hand away and Artemis immediately miss his warmth.

"I think we should call it a night," Percy decided before he curled up into a ball in his jacket and lay there.

Artemis didn't say anything and curled up in a ball where she is as well, her cape around her. It acted as a blanket but still not warm enough. She looked up toward where Percy was already asleep. She sighed before she closed her eyes, hoping sleep will take her.

**...**

Artemis woked up in the middle of the night, shivering as the weather dropped even more at night. She looked toward Percy and made a decision. She stood up and walked toward him before sitting down next to him.

Surprisingly, he was awake as well. "Too cold?"

"Yeah," Artemis replied shyly. "Can I join you?"

"Of course," Percy said as Artemis lay down beside him, the first time she had ever sleep next to a man. Well, you can't count the time she spent with Apollo in their mother's womb because it doesn't count.

Percy wrapped an arm around Artemis and she gladly snuggled up into the warmth, glad she's not freezing over or turning blue. "Thank you."

"Of course," Percy replied, a smile on his face. "I am always here to help."

Somehow their precision changed during the night. They both sleep better though. Artemis had her head on Percy's chest and Percy's arm is still wrapped protectively around Artemis. Artemis was the first to wake up.

She opened her eyes and blushed when she realized her precision. She tried to wiggle her way out of Percy's hug but he had a strong grip. She turned and looked at his face before she poked him on the stomach.

He didn't let go of her, only holding her tighter. Artemis groaned before she slapped him across the face as best as she could in her position. No movement from Percy. She pinched him on the nose, no reaction. She tried everything in her min but the last option. She even shouted in his ears.

"Wake up!" Artemis yelled. Still no movement. Artemis sighed before she gently plants a kiss on his forehead. For some unknown reason, that wakes him up.

When Percy saw who he was hugging, he quickly let go of her. "Sorry," he mumbled an apology.

"It's fine," Artemis said with a soft smile before she told him the good news. "I can teleport us now."

"Really?" Percy asked, hope laced in his voice.

"Really," Artemis agreed before Percy closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was so glad that he landed on half-blood hill.

"So," Percy started. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess," Artemis agreed before she smiled softly and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me back there. I'll never have made it without you. Goodbye."

"Bye," Percy said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, Artemis was gone. He touched his chin, where Artemis kissed him and a smile made their way to his lips. Maybe the quest was actually worth it.


	17. Guilt: Pothena

**AN: This is a Pothena one-shot request by[ArielleAngelRichards](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ArielleAngelRichards). **

**Short summary:** Athena accidentally hurt Poseidon, result in him going to Apollo's hospital to heal up. While he's there, something else blooms between them. **  
**

** Guilt **

I paced in front of a room in Apollo's hospital, my face twisted in a frown. My long dark brown hair kept falling, blocking my view, making me more annoyed than I already was.

My mind was running a mile per hour, thousands of different thoughts ran through my brain. Emotions ran through my veins as well. The strongest emotion I felt right now is, you guessed it, guilt.

I may look like a heartless goddess of wisdom but deep down, I feel emotions as well. I'm not as heartless as people say. I'm just a little colder than others.

"How is he?" I asked worriedly when Apollo came out of the room, wiping his hand on his white hospital robe.

"He's doing fine," Apollo replied, a smile on his face. "Nothing I can't fix."

Before he went away though, he turned his head and looked at me. My grey eyes met his bright sky blue one. "He asked to see you," Apollo said before he disappeared down the hallway.

I sighed before gathering my courage and walked through the door.

There laid Poseidon, on his back, staring at the ceiling. I nervously approach the bed. It was an accident. I never meant to hurt him, I just don't know what got over me.

_"What are you doing?" I snarled at Poseidon as he sat in my library. He shrugged casually as if we are close friends. I snort at that thought._

_"Nothing," Poseidon replied before looking around the library in awed. "Nice place you have here."_

_Without meaning to, the words "Thanks you." escaped my mouth. Poseidon smirked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and looked anywhere but at him, trying to hide the blush on my face._

_"You're very welcome," Poseidon answered me. I scowled but didn't say anything._

_"So why are you here?" I asked. "I thought you don't like reading."_

_"I like reading," Poseidon started explaining slowly. I rolled my eyes. As if. "I just don't read much."_

_"Now can you kindly leave though? I have a book I'm working on," I said before seated myself in my usual chair, taking out my computer and started typing._

_"Can I watch you?" Poseidon asked._

_"Fine," I grumbled before he seated himself next to me. A little too close for my liking so I moved away from him._

_"So, what are you writing?" Poseidon asked. I didn't say anything, only continued typing._

_"Can you be quiet?" I asked, annoyed. He groaned but became silent. A minute later though, he started tapping his foot on the ground._

_"Can you be quiet?" I asked again. He rolled his eyes causing me to glare at him before resuming typing. Then, to my annoyance, he started tapping his fingers on the table._

_"Be quiet," I snapped before without thinking, dragged him out of the library and threw him out. Yeah, a little hard on my part but I was annoyed._

_That's when I found out he is still recovering from an injury I never knew he had. He sighed again and didn't move, losing focus and his eyes closing. I have no choice but to call Apollo._

"Hey," I started, pulling a wooden chair next to the bed and sat on it. Poseidon looked up at me with his dull sea-green eyes, showing no emotion. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he mumbled before turning his back on me. I sighed again.

"Apollo said you want to talk to me," I told him. He groaned before cursing under his breath even though I heard perfectly fine.

"Curse me and my big mouth," he mumbled, making me giggle, which is something I had never done before. Poseidon stared at me with a shock face. I cough to hide it.

"So what do you want to tell me?" I asked awkwardly. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"I never told anyone this but I want to tell you," he started, looking at my face for any emotion before he continued slowly, as if talking to a three years old. "I divorce Amphitrite."

I'm pretty sure I sat there, staring into space for a few minutes before coming to my senses. Many questions ran through my brain but the clearest was why? Why would he divorce her? I voiced out my question.

"Why?" I asked quietly, kind of afraid of the answer. For once, not wanting to know. From all the time we argue, I'll tell the truth, we learn many things about each other. Something I learned is that he doesn't really love Amphitrite, that he loves someone else that doesn't love him back. I always wanted him to tell me, but he won't budge.

"Because," Poseidon started but stopped, as if trying to word out the answer correctly. "I love someone else."

"The person you have a crush on since forever?" I blurt out without thinking before covering my mouth, thinking that it would be rude.

"Yeah," Poseidon answered quietly and I asked the question I've been dying to know.

"Who?"

There was a long silence before a word sliced through it, making my heart beat faster and my cheek to heat up. "You."

He left the word hanging there, waiting for me to grab it. I stood there, shocked beyond belief. I'll tell the truth here, I have a tiny crush on him before, I still do, just never act on it. When I looked at him again, he turned his back on me.

I gently touched his shoulder, turning him around. Without warning, I crushed my lips onto his. Poseidon made a yelp of surprise but kissed me back.

We were in the middle of a heated make-up session when Apollo walked in. "So, I'll say Uncle P can go in-"

He saw the position we were in and gave an awkward cough. "I could come back if you two are busy."

"No," Poseidon answered, his face as red as mine. He gave me a sideway smile. "It's fine."

Apollo coughed again before talking. "So, Uncle P, you are free to go in three days." He quickly went out of the room and closed the door tightly behind him.

"So what does that make us?" Poseidon asked with a smirk. I hitted him playfully.

"I think after that make-up session, we could be considered girlfriends and boyfriend," I answered honestly with a blush before he nodded and smiled, kissing me lighty again.

I smiled into the kiss, feeling the happiest I've felt in a long time.


	18. How Many Years: Peranca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is... uhhh... I suggest you skip it-

**AN: This is a peranca one-shot request by[Primalis_Knight](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Primalis_Knight). **

**Short Summary:** Percy was betrayed by his friend. The friends he will stay forever loyal to, just gone. Gone as fast as the wind. For some unknown reason, he achieves immortality as his life goes on without any gods bothering him. One night, he got the shock of his life. Bianca Di Angelo, alive and well, standing in front of his house for the past few hundred years.

** How Many Years? **

I couldn't believe it. How my life could end up this way. Alone and hopeless with no one that trusts me, no one that could help me. It all started on an ordinary day. I wasn't doing much when suddenly, the ground rumbled.

I had my sword out in an instant, looking for a threat. When there isn't any, I sighed and put my sword away. After the giant war with Gaea, it was harder for me. I started getting false alarms and my nightmares only got worse.

I shrugged it off and walked back toward the camp, only to get to almost jump out of my skin. There stood a boy that looked identical to me, except from what I'm hearing, people are chanting his name and it's Nick.

I moved forward from the chanting crowd trying to get a better look. What I saw surprised me. Annabeth, my girlfriend was kissing that Nick person. What gave him the right to kiss _my_ girlfriend? I pushed aside the crowd.

"Who are you?" I shouted loudly. People turned my way, all giving me a blank stare as if they never knew me.

"Nick Oce," he replied with a proud smile. "Son of Poseidon, twice savior of Olympus."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. I thought I was the twice savior of Olympus.

"Got a problem with that?" Annabeth snarled at me. A single tear slid down my eyes, how she talked to me. It hurt like someone stabbed my heart with a knife. I didn't say anything, only looking around me, looking for any sign of recognition from any of my friends. But none say anything.

I looked at the crowd. "None of you realize me?"

"Are we supposed to?" Jason asked before smiling at Nick. "Come on, let's get away from this weirdo, bro."

Another tear slid down my eyes. Jason was my bro, Annabeth was my girlfriend. Everyone else was like family to me. But none of them remembers me. I ran out of the scene, running out of camp without looking back. It isn't my home anymore. No one knows me.

I crumbled onto the ground, tears spilling out of my eyes. Emotions flashed through me, hurt, betrayal, and most all, sadness and loneliness. Suddenly, the ground rumbled again, a sleepy voice sounded out throughout the forest.

"Do you like the gift?" Gaea chuckled evilly.

"No," I replied without thinking. Gaea didn't say anything before she laughed again.

"You're parent's faces when I wiped their memories were just so fun," she exclaimed. I did nothing, wondering if cutting down the tree can shut Gaea up. Or maybe dugged a few holes and stuffed it with monster dust.

"Get lost," I mumbled before crumbling on the ground once again. Another rumble shook the Earth and Gaea was gone. I sighed again before crumbling into a ball, where I stayed for a few days.

**~~~**

I sat at the corner table, a cup of coffee in front of me. I took another slipped and took out a book. I know, shocking, the great Percy Jackson is reading. But somehow, when I reached the age of 21, my dyslexia disappeared. I don't know if the gods still remember me but I'm sure my dad remembered me well.

How I know, well, every birthday, he receives a gift signed by P and A. I don't know who A is but I'm pretty sure P is my dad. I am still hanging on to the hope that A is Annabeth although I don't think it is. I sighed again.

The gods never bothered me again after I left camp as if I don't exist. The only good thing that comes from it is that the monsters ignore me as well, so I live a somewhat peaceful life. Until today that is.

I walked home, my keys in my hand. But when I opened the door, I heard a noise coming from the living room. To be safe, I took out Riptide.

What I saw wasn't what I expected. My dad was sitting there. The surprising thing was that Athena, my father's rival, was sitting next to him, and they were talking civilly.

"Hello," I finally decided to break their conversation. They jumped apart. "How are you two doing?"

"Great," Athena answered before asking me. "And how are you doing?"

"Oh," I started. "Besides being forgotten by everyone and starting a new life. A better life, I'll say everything is going great!"

Poseidon let out a sighed but I continued. "What are you two doing here?"

"We want to tell you something," Athena said and Poseidon gave her a glare. Athena huffed. "Fine, I want to tell you something. So-"

I cut her off. "Wait, how do you two remember me?"

"I was getting to that," Athena said in annoyance. "Because I'm your mother."

I choked on my coffee. The one I was drinking in the shop. "You're what-"

I went into a coughing fit and Athena groaned. "I'm your mother."

"How?" I manage to get out. "How are you, my mother?"

"I gave birth to you," Athena replied matter of factly before sighing and said. "So, I gave birth to you but the fates decided you have a greater destiny and took you away, without our permission-" Athena or mom looked annoyed at this. "-and the next day I woke up, you were gone. Oh, and none of the gods nows about this."

"Wait," I choked again. "You let me date my half-sister for-" I choked on air this time.

Athena and Poseidon groaned as well. "Well, yeah but-"

"You're not dating her anymore," Poseidon cut in, earning a glare from Athena. I sighed.

"So you are my mother, right?" Athena nodded as I continued. "So how come I'm not immortal?"

"You are," Poseidon said before he took out a small needle and poke one of my fingers. To my surprised, ichor pooled out instead of blood.

"What-" I shuttered.

"You. Are. A. God," Athena said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Okay, I need to sit down for this," I sat down on my sofa. Athena and Poseidon were next to me. For the rest of the day, we talked and talked, learning more about each other.

**100 years later...**

I was drinking a cup of coffee when a ring on the door brings me out of my thoughts. I went and opened the door, only for a surprise to await me.

Bianca Di Angelo was standing there, how brown hair the same as always. My mouth hanged opened and she smirks. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What- How?"

"I figure out that my mother was actually Persephone," she started and I groaned.

"Next to you know, every demigod is actually a god."

She looked annoyed but didn't say anything. Then, without warning, she kissed me full of the lips. I was surprised but kissed back. I haven't kissed anyone for a while and I was surprised when I liked it. We pulled away a second later and I closed the door behind us.

"So how many years was I gone?" Bianca asked as if nothing happened.

"At least a century," I replied. "You have a lot of catching up to do."


	19. Was It Worth It: Perzoe

**AN: This is a Perzoë one-shot!**

**Summary:** Zoë knew it was worth it when she saw Percy walked into the wood in search of her. She knew that it is worth it to sacrifice everything for this male. Because she knew that he would sacrifice everything for her as well.

 **Word Count:** 1,888

Was It Worth It?

The snow fell heavily as Zoë walked out of Artemis' tent in search of a male of all things. She found him there, sitting with his friends, Grover. The snow in his raven black hair makes it looked like stars in a night sky. Zoë rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Percy Jackson," she said distastefully, studying the boy in front of her. Zoë had saw him fighting with her sword, and now she was wondering if he is worth carrying it. Or is he like Hercules, the no-good, cheating bitch. Her dark brown eyes met his sea-green eyes, that sparkle under the moonlight. Zoë shook her head again and continued. "Come with me. Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Percy stood up and looked at Zoë. They stood there for a while before Zoë started walking toward Artemis' tent, Percy following closely behind her. She doesn't know what to think of this boy. But she would give him a chance as she did to many boys before. None showed her that they are any different than Hercules, but maybe this boy, Percy, could prove her wrong.

/

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The prophecy spoke by the oracle, the mummy from the attic. The prophecy that spoke of Zoë's death. She would still go through. If it meant saving Artemis, she would go help her. Artemis gave her a new life, a new purpose, she owed her that much.

"Three and two," Percy had said. "Three hunters and two campers."

Zoë looked at the male in disbelief. But in the end, she agreed. She took Bianca and Phoebe while Thalia and Grover came along from camp. Phoebe couldn't come though, the twins of Hermes injured her.

All Zoë wanted to do is hunt the two males down but instead, she ignores Bianca and didn't choose another quester. The quest started fine until they ran into Percy. The male that's not supposed to be here. But in the end, Zoë let him stay and watched him as he put on the lion's coat.

/

Zoë closed her eyes when everyone was settled into the train. She couldn't sleep for a long time though. But when sleep finally found her, she had a dream, something she never had for a long time.

_"Come on," a spirit that looked a lot like Artemis said as she ran forward. "Follow me!"_

_They arrived in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees. A boy was sitting there, his eyes closed and he was fiddling with something. Zoë looked behind her for Artemis and was about to ask a question but no one was behind her._

_"Hello, my star," the man said with a smile as he turned to look at her. She couldn't see him clearly, his face a little blurred. All she could make out is the bright sea-green eyes looking at her. Full of love. She wanted to argue that he got the wrong person but her voice and body seems to have a mind of their own._

_"Hello," Zoë replied before walking toward the man. "Why did you bring me here?"_

_"I want to give you a gift," the man said and without her noticing, he went on his knees. "Would you Zoë Nightshade, the star that brightens up my world, the girl of my heart, do the honor of being my wife?"_

_Zoë wanted to scream out no! But her dream self have another idea. She ran forward and kissed the man on the lips. Zoë surprisingly liked it, something she should be ashamed of. But his lip's was warm and his embrace makes her felt safe. She awoke just as she saw the face of the man in front of her._

"You okay there?" Bianca asked. Zoë nodded her head and gave the younger girl a smile. "You seem to be really happy."

A small blush made their way to Zoë's face as she replied. "Of course, I'm fine."

She looked out a window, trying to contain her blush because there's one thing she knew for sure. The man in her dream was Percy.

/

"What are thee doing out this late?" Zoë asked Percy when she saw him from her tent. She went out of her tent because she saw Percy, sitting outside, looking at the sky. For some reason, she wanted to check on him, after her dream, she couldn't look at his lips the same ever again. It was after Bianca's death and they just got out of Hover Dam. Everyone on the quest was a wack.

"Nothing," Percy mumbled before turning around, realizing who was standing behind him. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I don't-" Zoë cut herself off. She guesses that Percy deserved some answer. He had been the complete opposite of Hercules, which confuses her. When the words Percy, male, and decent is used in the same words, she doesn't know how to deal with the emotions. She felt a warm feeling in her chest whenever Percy smiled at her. She doesn't know why she's feeling this way.

"I was just checking on thee," Zoë finally said, breaking herself out of her thoughts and back to the real world.

"Thanks for checking," Percy smiled softly. Without realizing it, a smile appeared on her face as well. They sat there in silence for a while, before Zoë finally asked a burning question she had held to herself for a while.

"Do you have feelings for anyone?" It wasn't usually in her nature to asked anyone that question but ever since the dream, she was dying to know. Is that just a dream, or is it just a prank from Aphrodite. Or is it just wishful thinking. If it is, she wanted to know why she's feeling this way.

"Yes," Percy finally replied after a long while. He looked like he's taken back by the question. Without noticing it, Zoë moved a little closer to him.

"Who?"

Percy looked away, not quite meeting her eyes. "Don't kill me, but I may or may not have feelings for you."

He quickly got up after that and went back to his tent, leaving Zoë in her thoughts. A song lyrics so old and mostly forgotten by her pops into her mind. A movie she watched a long time ago.

_I remember Daddy told me_

_Fairy tales can come true_

_You gotta make 'em happen_

_It all depends on you_

Zoë wouldn't call her life a fairy tale, but she knows that in her heart, she wants her dream, her fairy tale, to come true.

/

Zoë had tried to talk to Percy many times after their late-night talk. She has been thinking about it, thinking about everything she has been feeling until she realized she's in love with him. She hasn't felt love toward any boys for thousands of years after Hercules, the feeling is almost foreign to her.

She wanted to tell him that she loves him as well, better tell him that before she dies. She finally got a chance to talk with him when Thalia was looking around and Grover was playing with his pipe as they wait outside the Chase's resident and wait for Annabeth's dad to borrowed them his car.

"Hey," Zoë started, sitting down next to him. Percy didn't dare look up from the ground.

"Hey," he replied before going back to fiddling with Riptide.

"I want to tell you-" She was cut off by Mr. Chase, coming out with the car. She growled in annoyance. So close. Now she wouldn't have a chance to tell him anything at all. She sighed and went to the driver's seat, driving them to Hesperides' garden.

/

Zoë knew her time has come when she started fighting her father. No one could help her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Artemis running toward her and she thought, all hope isn't lost yet. She just needs to hold on for a while.

She cried in pain though when Atlas kicked her aside and she landed on her side, her abdomen burning with pain. Artemis was still fighting with Atlas when she got knocked down as well. Zoë cried out for her.

And Artemis got up and kicked him back to the sky, where he held up the sky once again. She saw Percy ran toward her, Artemis in front of him. They reached her just as Artemis summoned her chariot and they all went in. She heard a cry from the daughter of Athena but couldn't move. She doesn't know what happened. All she could feel is the strong arms wrapped around her, telling her she would be alright.

Zoë fights to keep her eyes open. Her body screaming at her, telling her she need rest. Just some sleep, just a nap. But she was snapped back to reality by Percy, who nudged her softly. She smiled up at him.

When they finally landed, she saw that the daughter of Athena was unmoving, no breathing coming from her as her father cradled her close. That's when Zoë realized what happened. _One shall be perished by a parent's hand._

Her father must have accidentally hit her with a bullet. Or what Zoë assume was a bullet, she couldn't see what's happening. She could felt her wound slowly healing as Artemis worked her magic. When Zoë could sit up again, she hugged Artemis, who is like a mother to her.

"I have a request," Zoë whispered softly to Artemis. But she didn't get to finish as Artemis finished for her as she looked at Percy and Thalia, besides their best friend.

"You want to leave the hunt," Artemis concluded. Zoë nodded sadly.

"I don't want to but-" Artemis again cut her off.

"Love makes you do weird things," Artemis replied, her eyes focusing in the distance, as if she was reliving a distance memory. Zoë nodded and Artemis hugged Zoë again and took away her blessing, making her a mortal again. Zoë felt some of her strengths leaving her, making her feel weaker.

"Remember," Artemis started with a smile. "You always have a spot in the hunt."

/

Zoë ran after Percy after they left Olympus, after Thalia has sworn herself to the hunt and became the new lieutenant of the hunt. "Wait up!"

Percy looked at her with confusion, but he stopped.

"Hey," before Zoë could talk, Percy asked her a question. "Why did you leave the hunt?"

"For you," Zoë replied before without warning, they shared their very first kiss. Zoë felt like sparks were flying as they kissed. They pull away from each other a while later to see Artemis with a small smile on her face.

"Zoë may not be in the hunt anymore," Artemis started before looking at Percy with an intense stare. "But I still see her like a daughter. If you dare broke her heart, you will answer to me."

"Yes, Lady Artemis," Percy said, standing up straighter. Artemis rolled her eyes and gave Zoë a wink as she walked away.

They walked out of Olympus, hand in hand.


	20. The First And Final Bet: Pothena

**AN: Okay everyone, another Pothena one-shot! But this time it's for the Camp Jupiter Forum!**

_I HATE Poseidon_ , was the only thought on Athena's mind as she paced around her palace. Her arms were swinging on a side and her grey dress was flying around as she paced. Her dark brown hair was tied in a messy bun and her intense grey eyes were a storm.

He burned one of her favorite books, took out her bookmark, and told her books are useless.

"Darling, are you okay in there," Aphrodite's sweet voice rang through her living room, breaking Athena's thoughts and making her madder than ever.

"What?" She snapped at the love goddess who took a step back.

"My," Aphrodite blinked her eyes at the sign of Athena in front of her. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Yes," Athena snapped again. "Now leave or quickly tell me what you want!"

"I want to tell you that love isn't-" Aphrodite never finished her sentence. Athena dragged Aphrodite outside by her shirt and slammed the door in her face.

"Forget it," she shouted over the door.

"Rude," Aphrodite mumbled. Suddenly, a thought struck her as her ever changing color eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her lips were twisted in a smirk before she knocked on Athena's door again.

"WHAT?" Athena snapped at her again.

"I want to make a bet," Aphrodite said sweetly, charmspeak laced in her voice. "And calm down, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Athena replied, quieter this time. She sat down on the sofa before gesturing for Aphrodite to continue. "And what bet would it be?"

"I bet you can't make Poseidon fall in love with you," Aphrodite said with an evil smirk. Athena slumped down on the sofa.

"Yeah, no," she replied immediately. "Find someone else to bother."

"Too scared?" Aphrodite asked rather sweetly.

"N-No," Athena shuttered but Aphrodite wasn't done yet.

"Afraid that you'll lose?"

"Of course not," Athena replied instantly. "I can do it."

"So you'll do the bet?" Aphrodite asked.

"If you also do a bet," Athena said with a smirk, her mind thinking of a good revenge. "I bet that you can't go without love for a week."

"Well then," Aphrodite swallowed, her previous thoughts all leaving her. "I'm betting that you can't make Poseidon fall in love with you in a week."

"You're own," Athena gave Aphrodite a glare before saying. "If you lose, you will never bother me with this again. If you win, I'll let you do whatever you want with me. If it's a tie, well, we'll never speak of it again."

"Fine," Aphrodite huffed. "I accept the deal."

"Swear in on the River Styx," Athena insisted.

"I swear on the River Styx to your terms."

"So do I."

They shaked hands before they both left the room, having to complete their task. Well, Athena is completing her task. Aphrodite was trying to reject love.

/

The same day, Zeus called an emergency council meeting. Everyone flashed in, an annoyed look on their face.

"Why did you call the meeting?" Poseidon asked, bored out of his mind. He wants to continue annoying Athena. To be honest, he had a tiny crush on her. Okay, maybe a little bit bigger than tiny because he may or may not have divorce his wife for someone that'll never love him back.

"Someone called my lighting bolt a bad name," Zeus cried out, glaring at Hera. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I wonder why she did that," Artemis mumbled.

"You cheated on me again," Hera screamed and there goes the calm and quiet. People started screaming at each other and arguments started blooming everywhere. Poseidon sighed and sneaked a look at Athena who seemed to be deep in thought. He slowly approached her.

Artemis was on her throne, glad that her brother wasn't arguing with her when she noticed that Aphrodite isn't bothering anyone, seeming bored as well. She called out to her. "Why aren't you arguing with me about love? Or Athena?"

"Because love is useless," Aphrodite replied. She thought to herself, _wow, I've good acting skills. But I still hate the bet._

Artemis almost choked. "Say what?"

"Love is useless," Aphrodite replied again. Now she caught some of the other Olympian's attention. "How great it will be to be one of your hunters."

Ares fell off his throne and Dionysus split out his coke. "Aphy, does that mean we broke up?"

Aphrodite looked at her nails but she mind message Athena, who was watching with an amused expression. _This is your fault._

_Note it's not._

_It Is._

_Not, you accepted the bet._

Aphrodite huffed and told Ares. "Of course we broke up! I don't know why I date you anyways."

Now she has the whole council's attention. Artemis asked uncertinaly. "So you weren't lying about joining my hunters?"

"Of course not," Aphrodite said before sighing. "This meeting is useless."

Athena was laughing silently but her eyes hardened again when she thought of her bet. Argh, why does she have to make Poseidon fall in love with her? Does he even love her? Does she love him?

She flashed away as well, but to her surprise, she appeared on the beach. She sighed again but leaned back toward a rock. Why is emotions so hard to deal with?

/

Poseidon was walking on the beach when he noticed Athena there. He frowned but went toward her. Another chance to annoy her, and also to talk to her.

"Hello, Athena!" He greeted her happily and Athena turned her glare toward him.

"What do you want?" She asked silently.

"Just wondering," Poseidon started. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Athena replied before going back to staring into space.

"About?" Poseidon pushed his luck. To his surprise, Athena answered.

"Why is emotion so hard to figure out?" Athena whined. Poseidon was taken back. Athena, whined, yeah, that's not her.

"Why are you thinking about that?"

Athena seems to have forgotten about the bet until she finished telling Poseidon the bet. Then she quickly covered her mouth and looked at Poseidon with a nervous glance. Poseidon gave her a sad smile.

"Well then," he started. "I'll let you in on a little secret. You've already won the bet."

He then disappeared into sea mist. Athena sat there, puzzled for a while until she realized what he said. He was already in love with her. Athena doesn't know what to think. Is she in love with him though? She sighed and flashed away from the beach.

/

Athena had been thinking about it for a while about what Poseidon said. It doesn't really make sense to her though. Poseidon love her? She sighed again. She'll admit, she kind of likes him. From the moment she was born, she felt drawn to him for some reason.

His kind smile, his teasing smirk, how he annoyed her. It was kind of an excuse for them to talk. She wanted to tell Poseidon, maybe she kind of likes him but she doesn't really know how to.

Let's how she found herself at the beach again, her face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

Athena looked up to see Poseidon's concerning eyes. "Fine," she mumbled. She couldn't exactly just tell him: I may have a crush on you but I don't know how to say it. And then I found myself staring at your domain.

"Something on your mind?"

"I may have a crush on you," Athena said quietly before turning red. Poseidon smiled but didn't say anything.

"We could take things slow," Poseidon finally said. Athena turned toward him, studying his face, looking for any sign of lies. "I also divorce Amphitrite already."

"Yeah," Athena said slowly. "We could take it slow."

The two of them sat there, staring at the sunrise. A brand new day brings on a brand new story.

As for Aphrodite, well, she never bothered Athena again. And one week without Ares made Aphrodite realize how much she actually loved Hephaestus. But a sad ending for her because it was too late that she realized it.


	21. Wednesday In A Cafe: Jeyna

**AN: This is a Jeyna Coffee Shop AU! Hope you enjoy it! This was inspired by the song "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift!**

**Short Summary:** Jason worked in the Olympus cafe with his sister every Wednesday. One day, he noticed a girl walked in and his life would never be the same. Mortal AU.

**Wednesday In A Cafe**

Jason was on his shift working in the Olympus cafe on Wednesday when a girl about his age, sixteen, came in. She has brown hair and her eyes weren't really visible, hiding behind her long hair that was covering half of her face. She walked nervously into the cafe before looking at the menu and walking up toward the counter.

Jason gave the girl a smile and asked. "Is there anything I could get you, miss?"

"Can I have a daily coffee?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle, as if she was afraid that he would hurt her. Jason gave her a smile and told the girl.

"$2.30," she gave him the exact amount just as Jason asked for her name.

"Reyna," she replied and Jason nodded, quickly making her order and handing out the coffee.

"Here you go, Reyna," Jason said as he gave her the coffee, her name sounded right as he said it.

"Thank you," she said softly before disappearing again.

/

Reyna, Jason remembered her name, walked into the cafe again on Wednesday. He didn't know why he remembered her name, but ever since she came in, he couldn't get his mind off her. "Reyna right?"

She gave him a shy smile before nodding. "Can I have a daily coffee?"

Jason nodded and told her the same thing as last week. "$2.30"

She gave him the exact amount, like last time but this time, they were busier than yesterday. So, seeing there's no customer behind her, Jason asked her a question. "How is your day?"

Reyna looked surprised that he was talking to her. She didn't say anything for a while before replying. "My day is going fine. How about you?"

"Great," Jason replied just as her order came. "Here's your coffee."

"Thank you," Reyna said, looking down at the floor before disappearing.

/

Jason stood in the counter, wondering if Reyna would be here that Wednesday. As he suspects, Reyna walked in, her left hand on her right arm as if she was hurt. She walked up to the counter slowly.

"Hello," Jason started. "What can I get you today, Reyna?"

"The daily coffee," Reyna replied softly. Jason nodded and quickly made her order and gave it back to her.

"Thank you," she replied before wincing when she was carrying her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Reyna looked scared but told him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said before looking left and right and running away from the shop. But just as she did, a part of her jacket slipped off and Jason saw a fresh wound on her forearm.

/

A few weeks passed and Reyna never came to the cafe again. To be honest, Jason is a little scared. What if she was hurt or something? He tries not to think about it. But this Wednesday, to Jason's surprise, Reyna walked in.

"The usual?" Jason asked with a smile. Reyna nodded and Jason noticed this time, she was limping. He quickly made her order and gave it to her. "$2.30."

She gave her the exact amount, like always, and said a quick thank you before limping out of the shop. Jason couldn't let her go this time though. He ran toward his sister, Thalia, and told her. "I'll be back soon, cover for me okay?"

Jason didn't wait for her reply before he chased after Reyna. But he swore he could hear his sister rolling her eyes and mumbling "boys" under her breath.

He followed Reyna as she slipped into alley after alley. When she finally stopped, she stopped in front of the house owned by Julian Ramirez-Arellano. He was the meanest man in town. He went crazy after coming back from a war and his wife died. He heard that he has two daughters.

Jason sighed but didn't say anything. He continued watching as Reyna went into the house. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Reyna. How could he be so stupid. Reyna is his daughter. He heard it once from his sister that Julian's daughters are named Hylla and Reyna. He wanted to save Reyna. Her father is crazy, why would she live with him? He sighed again before realizing there's nothing he could do.

He turned his back on the house and walked away, back to the cafe. Little did he know, Reyna saw him from the window as he went.

/

Jason was taking a walk in a park on Tuesday when he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Reyna, his eyes widened and he quickly backed up. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Reyna mumbled, clutching her left arm and her eyes not meeting Jason's.

"Are you sure, Reyna?" He asked. Reyna looked up at him before looking toad one of the benches in the park.

"I guess I could go sit there," Reyna pointed to a bench before moving towards it. Jason quickly followed her. They sat in silence for a moment before Reyna turned toward Jason and asked. "You know my name, what's yours?"

"Jason," Jason introduced himself with a soft smile. "Are you coming to the cafe tomorrow?"

"Is that a date invitation?" Reyna asked teasingly. They could say they're friends. In the cafe almost every wednesday, they talked sometimes, sometimes joking with each other.

"Uh," Jason didn't say anything but to his surprise, Reyna spoke up again.

"If it is, I accept."

Jason stared at her shocked, before smiling. "Sure. Tomorrow in the cafe."

"It's a date," Reyna agreed with a soft grin. "See you tomorrow."

/

Reyna stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Her hair in a braid behind her back. She was wearing jeans with a white shirt. She smiled softly and thought about Jason. She doesn't really know him but for some reason, she felt like she could trust him.

"Where are you going?" Her father roared at her. Her sister was there next to her father in an instance, trying to calm him down.

"Just the cafe," Reyna replied softly before quickly going out the door. She locked the door behind her and put her headphones on. Music started playing in her ears.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

Soon, Reyna arrived at the cafe as she walked in. Jason seems to get another person to do the counter for him as he was standing at a table next to a window and waving her over. She smiled at him and walked his way. They both sat down across from each other.

Jason then gave her a cup of coffee. Reyna smiled and accepted it. "So, how are you doing?"

"Okay," Reyna replied with a smile. They talked about lots of different things before Reyna stood up. "I better go. I don't want my father to be mad."

"I could come with you," Jason offered. Reyna was about to refuse when she decided.

"Fine," she grumbled and they both stood up and walked hand in hand back to her house. _Everything will be fine as long as I have him by my side,_ Reyna thought to herself with a smile. _Everything will be alright._


	22. Just Be Yourself: Pertemis

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with another one-shot! This is a Pertemis one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Short Summary:** Artemis felt a feeling she had never felt toward a boy when the son of Poseidon saved her from under the sky. She falls in love with him. You might ask, how do you make someone as impossible as Artemis falls in love with you? One answer: just be yourself.

** Just Be Yourself **

Artemis couldn't feel anything but pain as the weight of the world crushed on top of her. Her eyes closed and she tried to bear the pain. Sweat dripping from her forehead. She doesn't know how long she could hold this. She's a goddess, but even goddesses have limits.

Suddenly, her lieutenant, Zoe's voice rang through her mind and her eyes snapped open instantly. Artemis quickly shook her head with as much strength she could master and told her. "STOP! It's a trap!"

But to Artemis' protest, Zoe still moved toward her, tugging at the chain, trying to get it off. She saw Atlas, Luke, and the daughter of Athena appeared. The rest of the quester was looking at Atlas in shock.

Atlas chuckled and all Artemis wanted to do was reap his stupid head off so he can't talk. He looked at Zoe. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned when she saw Zoe's look. For the demigods' benefit, she added. "Do not challenge him."

None seems to listen though as they all charge forward. The foolish son of Poseidon, Perseus, Artemis recalled, charged Atlas straight on. Artemis could only watch silently as the others try to fight Atlas and Luke, the son of Hermes that betrayed them.

/

"The sky," the son of Poseidon told Artemis. "Give it to me."

"No boy," Artemis replied, her forehead weas beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. She shook her head. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"

"Annabeth took it," the boy began to protest and Artemis began to see another side of him. A side you had never noticed from any boy before. He was selfless. He would sacrifice himself if it meant saving his friends and family.

"She barely survived. She had a spirit of a true huntress. You will not last long," Artemis told him. But even as she said it, it sounded wrong in her lips. She knew he could hold it. He had a spirit of a true hero.

"I'll die anyways. Give me the weight of the sky!"

Artemis was about to protest again when Perseus took out his sword, Zoe's sword, Riptide and slashed through the chain. He then stepped next to her and braced himself on one knee, holding up his hands and touched the cold, heavy cloud.

As he did that, one of his hands accidentally brushed Artemis' making her heart fluttered for some unknown reason. She brushed the thoughts aside and for a second, they held the sky together. Then. Artemis slipped out from under the burder, and Perseus was left to hold it alone.

She ran forward and engaged Atlas in a battle, changing forms as she did so and slowly leading Atlas back toward the sky. Zoe was by her side the whole time.

 _Get ready,_ she told the son of Poseidon. A small smile graced her lips when she heard his response.

_Agggghh-owwwwwwww._

_Boys,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head but didn't comment on it. But Atlas' next comment makes her want to punch him even more.

"You fight well for a girl," Atlas laughed. "But you are no match for me."

He feinted with the top of his javelin and Artemis dodged. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin top for the kill.

"No!" Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rock.

Artemis was wounded but she pretended she couldn't get up, hoping for Atlas to fall for her trick as he turned toward her with a look of triumph.

"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward.

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, just the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sending him flying over her. Artemis watched as Atlas came down on top of Perseus and he loosened his grip on the sky. He was pushed out of the way as Atlas slammed full force into the boy.

The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas' back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.

" _Nooooo!"_ He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. " _Not again!"_

Artemis has a satisfied smile on her face as she wiped her hands on her shattered silver hunting clothes. She quickly ran after Zoe after that, searching for her fallen friend.

/

"Artemis!" The boy yelled her name. She looked up, not even correcting him, her face grief-stricken. She was kneel by Zoe, her hands cradling her head, trying to heal her even though Zoe refused.

"The wound is poisoned," she said instead.

"Atlas poisoned her?" The boy asked again. By now, Thalia and Annabeth were by their side as well.

"No," Artemis said. "Not Atlas."

She showed the demigods the wound in Zoe's side. Blood pooling out of it, lots of her skin were bitten off. The outskirt of the wound looked like it's already infected. Artemis' eyes watered as she stared at her friend.

"The stars," she murmured. "I cannot see them."

Another tear slid down Artemis' cheek. The next word touched her heart when she heard what Perseus said. He cared, even if Zoe was a hunter. "Nectar and ambrosia. Come on! We have to get her some!"

No one moves though. Artemis wanted to, she really did, but the grief prevented her from doing so. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. She knew they could meet their doom right there and then but to her surprise, she heard a strange buzzing noise.

Just as the army of monsters came over the hill, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky.

"Get away from my daughter!" A man who Artemis almost mistaken for Zeus for he said called down. But when she looked at him closely, she could tell she is Annabeth's father. His machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

She wanted to shout at the foolish mortal, that only celestial bronze and kill monsters, but he seemed to come prepare.

"Dad?" The daughter of Athena looked up in disbelief.

"Run!" He called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by.

This shook Artemis out of her grief. She stared up at the plane, which was now banking around for another strafe.

"A brave man," Artemis finally said before raising her hunting horn to her lips, and it's clear sound echoed down the valley of Marin. Zoe's eyes were fluttering. "Come on! We must get Zoe away from here."

"Hang in there!" Perseus told Zoe as Artemis watched the exchange carefully. "It'll be alright!"

The sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed. The first row of snake women wailed as the machine gun's volley blew them into sulfurous yellow powder.

Artemis wasn't paying attention after that, focusing on the sky as the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer. It landed right next to them.

"Get in," Artemis said as she watched the demigods help each other on. To her surprise, Perseus helped her with Zoe. When their hands brushed again, she felt her face heat up but choose to not say anything. She realized Perseus was looking anywhere but at her.

She didn't say anything as they wrapped Zoe in a blanket and she pulled the reins as the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air.

"Like Santa Claus' sleigh," the son of Poseidon murmured.

Artemis looked back at him. "Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think the legend came from?"

He shrugged as Artemis put the chariot on auto pilot and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while before they both spoke up at the same time.

"Do you think-"

"You were really-"

They both paused before Perseus gestured for Artemis to go. She gave him a small smile. "You were really brave back there. A good friend too, helping them. And you're quick thinking to take the sky so I could put Atlas back under."

"Thanks," Perseus blushed from the complement. "I was just trying to save everyone."

Artemis nodded and they sat in silence again. Suddenly, Percy spoke up again with his earlier question. "Do you think Zoe will be fine?"

"I do not know," Artemis answered honestly. She wanted to say yes, badly but she knew that in her heart, she'll die. She quietly asked Perseus, seeing the others are all dozing off. "What was the prophecy."

Perseus told her and Artemis sucked in a breath when he said the last part. " _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

 _She knew she could die all along_ , Artemis thought to herself as another tear slid down her face. Percy watched on the sideline, unsure of what to do. Should he hug her? Should he comfort her? Or should he just leave her alone? He wasn't used to comforting any kind of goddess. And definitely not the man-hating goddess.

Finally, he settled with hugging her like he hugged his friends. She seemed like she needed a friend right now.

Artemis felt the boy's warm arms around her body. She didn't know what to do so she hugged him back awkwardly. He made her feel safe though, she wanted to stay in his arms forever- she cut her own thoughts off. She's a maiden goddess, she's not supposed to be feeling like this.

She sighed but didn't make any attempt to pull away. Better treasure it while it lasts.

/

They landed on Crissy Field after nightfall.

As soon as Dr. Chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel, the daughter of Athena ran to him and gave him a big hug. Artemis turned her head back to Zoe, not wanting to see the family reunion.

She wishes her father could care a little more about her. Maybe send her birthday card or something. Thalia, her half-sister was by her side, binding Zoe's wounds.

It was dark but they could all see that Zoe didn't look good. She was shivering, and the giant glow that usually hung around her was fading.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy asked Artemis. "I meant... you're a goddess."

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."

She tried to set her hand on Zoe's side but Zoe gripped her wrist. She looked into Artemis's eyes. _I choose my fate._

Artemis smiled sadly as Zoe reached up and wiped away a tear from her eyes. She nodded as Zoe started talking softly. "Have I... served thee well?"

"With great honor," Artemis replied softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoe's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

Artemis doesn't want to give up on her as she asked. "I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."

Zoe shook her head as she saw Thalia and took her hand. "I am sorry we argued. We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said sadly, blinking away tears. "You were right about Like, about heroes, men- everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoe mumbled and Artemis instantly understood. Percy is different, he will put his life in front of others. Zoe smiled at him. "Do you still have to sword, Percy?"

He brought out Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped in contentment. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."

A shudder ran through her body and Artemis tugged a streak of hair behind her ears, away from her face.

"Zoe-"

"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down Artemis' cheek as Percy resisted the urge to hug her again. To pull her in, making sure she's feeling well.

"Stars," Zoe repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky and she did not move again.

Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob and her father put his hands on her shoulder. Artemis cupped her hand above Zoe's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's lips and was caught by Artemis. Her body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis stood as she said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished.

She looked up at the sky, another tear rolling down her cheek as the stars grew brighter, making a new constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure. A girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honor you, my Huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."

/

Artemis was walking around camp half-blood as her hunters were visiting the place. She hasn't seen the son of Poseidon for a year now. She heard that there was a battle recently at Camp Half-blood though.

Suddenly, she bumped into a male. She was about to snap at him about watching where he's going when she saw who it was. "Percy!"

"Lady Artemis," he quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

Artemis cut him off. "It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Of course," Percy bowed again before Artemis quickly stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The sudden contact made her feel like electricity was running through her arms and she quickly pulled away. She felt her heart fluttered for the same unknown reason as last time but she didn't comment on it either.

"No bowing or all these milady stuff," Artemis told him sternly. "Got it?"

"Of course, Lad- Artemis," Percy gave her a quick smile and walked off. Artemis cursed her heart for going into humminbird mood. She had never felt this emotion before. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the way he smiled, how it brightened up her day. She sighed again and walked back toward her hunters, trying to forget about the son of Poseidon that had captured her heart.

/

But of course it didn't work. She saw him again after the Titan war at the award ceremony. He didn't accept. Instead, he uses his gift to help the other gods and demigods have a better life. For that, it only makes Artemis fall for him more.

Artemis watches him as he and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, started dating. She thought that she could let him go after that, that her life will go back to normal and no boys making their way into her heart.

Oh, how wrong she was. Her feelings linger, staying with her throughout the exchange between Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. Artemis watches him from Olympus, guiding her hunters in secret. Watching the boys. More importantly, watching Percy as he made his way to Camp Jupiter.

He woke up, remembering only one name, Annabeth. Artemis shouldn't care. She really shouldn't, she's a maiden goddess. But it didn't help that he still somehow made his way into her heart, making her feel... jealousy. A feeling she had never felt for any male. None of them should make her jealous.

Artemis watched as he crossed into the land beyond the gods, unable to see him until he came back to the states. Riding on Arion, the immortal son/horse of Demeter and Poseidon. In their chariot, there were weapons, and the legion's eagle was being held proudly in Percy's hand.

Artemis watched as he united with his girlfriend, bringing another wave of jealousy into her. She wanted to wipe her own memories of the boy. She had considered it for a while, but never once did she do it. She wanted to, but something forced her to not do it.

Then, Artemis watched from Delos with her brother as Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. She cried that night, unable to contain her emotions. But she watched anyways, hoping, praying, that he will come out safely. And for once in her immortal life, she could care less about the girl.

But they both made it out of the Door of Death. They made it out, closer than ever. A stronger bond forms between them. Artemis continued to watch. She talked to the daughter of Pluto, Hazel, when they arrived at their island.

Apollo talked to the son of Hephaestus, and the son of Mars, Leo and Frank as she talked with Hazel. But before she went, she made the girl swear on the River Styx that she would give Percy the note. The note she had written a few days ago when she heard about the seven coming to Delos.

The note that will change everything.

/

Percy was sitting in his cabin by himself when Hazel poke her head through. "Hey," he greeted her. She gave him a small smile before handing him a note.

"Artemis asked me to give you this."

Percy looked at the younger girl in confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah," Hazel nodded. "I have no idea why but, I swore an oath so, maybe tell me what it says later?"

"Sure," Percy agreed with a smile before Hazel went out of his cabin and he slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know this is unexpected, I know you are probably thinking now. Why would a man-hating goddess give a man a note? Well, don't judge okay? I wrote this because I want you to know the truth. You don't need to tell me what you think, you don't ever need to talk to me again, but I want to tell you this._

_I'm in love with you-_ Percy dropped the letter in shock. Artemis was in love with him. Artemis? He kept wondering, are they talking about the same Artemis. Like the Goddess of Moon? He sighed but continued reading. He probably won't think about it. He has his wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth. But something about the letter made him doubt his love for the daughter of Athena.

_I know, it's weird. I don't know why though, I couldn't help it. I watched as you and the daughter of Athena started dating. But I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy. When did this feeling happen? You might ask. I'll tell you. The second you save me from under the sky._

_How did the feeling happen? Well, I honestly have no idea. I just watch you like I watch many heroes before you. I watch them become power hungry, become selfish. I watched you, you grew up, as selfless as you were when you were fighting Atlas. When you took the sky from me. When you try to save Zoe. You never became selfish, you stayed the same. I watched as you fell in love with the daughter of Athena._

_I guess that's when the feeling started to surface. I watched you. When the two of you get together, instead of feeling happy, I feel jealous. I realize why a second too late. A few years too late. I know you'll never like me back. I know I'm a goddess. So I wish you and the daughter of Athena a happy ending._

_I watched the two of you. Your bond with Annabeth grew when you were in Tartarus. You two get to know each other better. Trust each other better. I accept that, I accept that my feelings will never be acted upon._

_I still love you though. I know the love is hopeless. But I won't curse you. I want to do the two of you a favor. Inside the envelope, there's a necklace. As long as you wear it, it should hide your demigod sense._

_~Artemis_

He put his hands inside the envelope, taking out a necklace shaped like a moon. He clutched it in his hands and took it to his heart.

"Thank you, Artemis," he whispered. He swore the necklace glow when he said it. He put it on, swearing that he would never take it off.

Percy didn't say anything when he finished reading the letter. He doesn't know what to feel. He loves Annabeth, there's no doubt in that. But maybe he loves her like a sister. He groaned and flopped onto his bed. He knew Artemis didn't mean to confuse his feelings, but he didn't know what to feel anymore.

/

Tears rolled down Percy's face as he walked toward the lake at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth, his beloved Annabeth died in the hand of Gaea. He couldn't believe it. He wished that it was all just a nightmare and he would wake up soon. But he knew that it's not possible. They had a funeral for her yesterday. Leo's funeral was also held yesterday. He sighed and continued walking forward.

He wiped away another tear. But before he could go any further, he heard someone else sniffling. He wanted to leave this person alone to mourn for his/her family or love one's death but he felt like he was drawn toward this person for some reason. So with a little hesitation, Percy moved the leaves blocking the lake and stepped out.

What he saw surprised him. Artemis was there, her feet dangling on the deck and her face in her hands. She was holding something close to her. Percy didn't know what to do but he moved forward anyways.

He studied Artemis. Her auburn hair looked sparkling in the sunlight and her body was slumped down. He sat down beside her slowly before talking. "Are you okay?"

Artemis was so surprised she almost dropped the photo in her hands. Percy catched it for her though, he handed it to her. She wiped a tear away and sniffled. "Fine."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked even though his eyes were red from crying as well.

"Yeah," she said softly before turning to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine as well," he answered. "It's just that I never thought that Annabeth will die, you know?"

"I know," Artemis nodded before her eyes lingered on the necklace. "You actually wear it."

Percy gave her a small smile. "Of course. It keeps away the monsters!"

Artemis gave him a small smile as well. She stared at the photo in her hands, all of her hunters together. The only hunters left are Thalia. They would need to start everything over again.

"What happened to them?" Percy asked softly, moving a little closer toward the goddess. She started crying again and Percy hugged her tight. He gently rubbed her back as she cried.

"They all got killed by Orion, only Thalia survived," Artemis whispered as Percy hugged her closer. She felt her cheek turning warm as he hugged her close. She feels safe, she feels like someone's protecting her. She never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, Percy asked a question completely unrelated to anything they're talking about. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Artemis asked confusingly.

"That you love me."

"Yes," Artemis whispered softly. Percy didn't say anything though. Artemis sighed and stood up but Percy pulled her back down. Without warning, he kissed her. Artemis was surprised at first but then she kissed him back.

The kiss gave Artemis a warm tingly feeling. She felt a shiver run down her back. His lips were warm. They pulled away shortly after. "That feels different."

"What?" Artemis asked with confusion.

"It's different than kissing Annabeth," Percy finally said. Artemis lowered her head and played with her hunter jacket. But Percy forced her to look back at him. "It's not a bad thing. It just feels more... real."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels more right," Percy added. "I love Annabeth like a sister, like she loves Luke like a brother."

A real smile made its way to Artemis' lips when Percy kissed her again.

"I love you," Percy whispered. "I realize this after the letter. I realize that you meant what you said. I feel it as well. I know how you feel."

"I love you as well," Artemis started. "Percy Jackson."


	23. Look Deeper: Pertemis

**AN: Okay guys, pretty short but I got inspired by[WeirdHead](https://www.wattpad.com/user/WeirdHead). She wrote a story called "Gods and Demigods Read Greek Gods" (I'm pretty sure that's what it's called) and on the Artemis' chapter... well, let just say I don't really like it. So she angered me enough to give me an inspiration! So in a way, I'm thanking her! **

**Enjoy this one-shot!**

**Short summary:** People think Artemis is cold and heartless. But when you look closer, deeper, you will see a completely different story.

** Look Deeper **

There's something lots of people overlook about Artemis. Cold and Heartless, they said, but that's not all. Not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve. Not everyone's face is full of emotions.

Artemis is the example. She hides her emotions well. It's not like she wanted to, she was once a carefree goddess, but because she needed to. If she's seen as a carefree goddess, man will take advantage of her. And as weeks turned to years, nobody remembered what she used to be. No one has looked deep enough to see past her emotion mask.

All but one demigod. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. He first saw Artemis after his first quest when he was returning Zeus' master bolt. But he didn't really pay attention to her.

The second time was when he held up the sky for her. And there, right there, he saw a flicker of emotion across her eyes. Something there that proves she cares. He knew it from that day on, that Artemis isn't as heartless as everyone said she is.

His theory is proven correct when he found Artemis, alone in the Olympian garden after the quest ended. He saw her crying softly and he couldn't help it. He stood and watched, as she cried herself to sleep there in the garden.

He had gently draped a blanket he found nearby on top of her, wishing her a good night.

The next morning, Artemis awoke to a blanket around her and her head leaned against the tree. She cursed herself for being so valuable, for letting emotions get the better of her. She doesn't know who gave her the blanket though, the only thing she wants to know.

She sighed as she quickly got back to her castle.

/

After the titan war, there was a party on Olympus. And again, Percy founded Artemis in the garden. This time, he slowly approached her.

"Lady Artemis?"

Artemis jumped up from his voice. She quickly wiped away her tears and wiped all emotions off her face. She turned toward the boy. "What do you want, _boy_?"

"I was just wondering, are you okay?" Percy asked the goddess in front of her. Now, as he looks, he realizes that her eyes are the only thing that says anything about her feelings. Her face was expressionless.

"Of course," Artemis scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were crying," Percy answered boldly. Artemis' face crumbled for a second, but a second's all it took for Percy to glimpse everything.

"I'm not," Artemis finally mumbled out. She turned her head so that it's looking at the ground. "I don't cry."

"Everyone cries," Percy protested.

"Not me," Artemis replied before walking away. "Enjoy your party."

Percy ran after her though. Without thinking, he grabbed one of her hands, causing Artemis to glare at Percy.

"What do you want?" She sneered at him. Percy was unfazed by it though, his mind set on something else.

"I get it."

Artemis was taken back. "What?"

"I get it," Percy said again. "I get why you hide your emotions."

Artemis snatched her hand back and turned her back on him, tear threatening to fall again. "No you don't."

"I do," Percy insisted. "I understand. Cause-"

"You don't," Artemis snapped back before started jogging away from him, tears now falling freely. "You don't understand. No one will."

/

They met each other again after the giant war. Percy found himself in the garden again, away from his friends. Not surprising, he saw Artemis there, her back against the tree. He quietly sat down beside her.

None of them said anything, enjoying the peace and quiet. Finally, Artemis spoke as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Percy countered. Artemis found her traitour lips smiling at his comment.

"Seriously," Artemis started. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?" Artemis asked, turning her head so she was looking at Percy.

"I want to tell you I actually understand."

"You don't-" Artemis started protesting again but this time Percy beat her to it.

"You hide your emotions. You want to keep yourself safe, you want to set a good example for others. You want to help others even if inside, you are crumbling."

Artemis sat there dumb stricken. "You really do understand."

"I do," Percy replied with a smile as he put his arms around Artemis, holding a shivering form. "So please let me help."

"Okay."

"Cause I think you-" Percy cut himself off. "Wait, what?"

"Okay," Artemis repeated herself.

Percy hugged her tighter. "Know that I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"Thank you," Artemis finally said. Percy smiled.

"No, thank you for letting me help you."


	24. The Other Side {Part 1}: Artemis, Apollo

**AN: Okay, so you guys are probably thinking: Artemis and Apollo as a pairing? Ewwwww! Here's what I'll tell you, they aren't a pairing in this one-shot! It's just that this one-shot(s) will be about the two siblings. Anyways, it's requested by[Weirdhead](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Weirdhead). You know, the girl that anger me last time... **

**Another thing, there will be four parts! So keep a lookout for the other three parts!**

**Short summary:** Artemis and Apollo are arguing again. But this time, it's about who's job is harder. What happen when they anger Zeus with this argument?

** Part 1: The Other Side of The Argument **

"This is not right!" The shout of Artemis could be heard throughout Olympus. The other gods sighed, knowing this will be another huge argument between the siblings.

"It's right!" Apollo challenged. "The sun is way better than the moon!"

"And why is that?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms. "Why is the sun better?"

"Because everyone is awake during the day while people are asleep at night."

"But you're talking about day, not the sun," Artemis said with a triumph smile. Apollo glared at her.

"So if you're so smart," Apollo demanded as Athena coughed as she listened in on the sibling's argument. "Tell me why the almighty moon is better?"

"Because my job is harder than yours. The harder it is, the better it is."

Athena opened her mouth to say something but Apollo beat her to it. "Well, my duties are harder because..." He paused for a second. "They just are."

Now they have most of the Olympian's attention.

"They're not!" Artemis exclaimed. "My duties are obviously harder."

"No mine is!"

"And why is that?"

"Because it just is!"

Artemis fought to sniffle her laughter. "You already gave us that answer twice. And it's not really an answer."

"Fine," Apollo growled. "What's your answer?"

"My job is harder because I need to stay up late at night to pull the moon chariot," Artemis said smugly. "Do you stay up late at night?"

"No," Apollo replied. "And why do you even drive the moon? I put my sun chariot on autopilot!"

"Aha!" Artemis shouted happily. "See, my duties are harder because I actually drive the moon chariot. You put it on autopilot."

Apollo groaned but didn't say anything, instead choosing to lean back on his throne, trying to ignore his sister.

Artemis leaned back into her throne as well, deciding not to say anything to her brother. The other Olympian breathed out a sigh of relief. The sibling's argument is quite annoying to most of them.

But the peace and quiet didn't last. Soon, they started arguing again.

"Driving the sun isn't my only duty," Apollo suddenly shouted out loud, startling most of the other gods. Athena's book fell to the ground. She gave Apollo a death glare.

Artemis turned to look at her brother. "And what other duties are you talking about?"

"Healing," he answered simply. "I also heal people and that's hard work."

"I help women give birth," Artemis replied. "That's harder than just healing people."

"Not with your power!"

"But you use your power too!" Artemis countered as Apollo tried to think of a response. Artemis continued talking though. "And I have the hunters to look after. They are all like sisters to me."

"Well," Apollo started. "I have my children I need to look after!"

Artemis didn't say anything for a while before she suddenly started talking again. "I can also heal people."

"I can create plague!" Apollo exclaimed.

"So can I," Artemis countered.

"The coronavirus is my doing," Apollo answered smugly. Artemis along with many other Olympians rolled their eyes.

"Do you know how much people will hate you when they realize you are the one who caused it?" Athena asked.

"And why is that?" Apollo asked as well.

"Because, brother dearest," Artemis started. "It's killing thousands of people and many people are stuck at home because of it. They are also forced to stay at home. Many people are losing their jobs and people can meet with their friends. They also-"

Apollo cut her off. "Fine, I get it, no one like plague."

"Exactly. And also, how does that make your job harder?"

"It doesn't?" Apollo asked himself.

Artemis replied. "Yes, it doesn't."

"But I have other duties as well," Apollo started but Zeus cut him off.

"You two are giving me a headache!" Zeus thundered. "I have a solution for you."

Artemis crossed her arms and Apollo did as well. Both slumped back into their chair.

"I don't need to be punished," both of the siblings mumbled.

"Apollo needs to be punished for starting the coronavirus though," Artemis replied, loudly this time.

"Artemis needs to be punished for doing..." Apollo stumbled for word. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" Artemis snorted. "What kind of stuff did I do?"

Zeus put his hands on his head. "Stop! You will both be punished."

"It's your fault!" Both twins shouted at the same time. Zeus shouted louder this time.

"For the punishment, the two of you will switch duties."

Artemis dropped her hand which was pointing at Apollo. "WHAT? But father, surely you can't be asking Apollo to look after my hunters."

Apollo glared at her. "Do you think I want you looking after my hospital?"

"You two will do as I say," Zeus replied sternly. "Starting tomorrow and for a week, the two of you will switch your duties and that is final. Meet me here again in the throne room after one week."

Zeus then flashed out, shortly followed by the other Olympians. The twins glared at each other before flashing out as well, none of them feeling happy at the moment, trying to prepare themself for the following week.


	25. Side By Side: Calypso, Zoë

**AN: This is for the CHB competition! (Yes I know, another one...)**

**Name:** AlEmily360

 **Cabin:** Apollo

 **Team:** Blue

 **Prompt:** The Kane Chronicles- write about siblings

 **Additional Prompts Used:** [Word] Higher, [Character] Zoe Nightshade, [Word] Everything

 **Summary:** When Calypso lost her memories due to a dangerous event she didn't unwillingly with her father, Atlas, her sister was there to help. A Mortal AU.

 **Word Count:** 1,895

** Side By Side **

Calypso didn't know what to feel as she ran down toward the beach behind her father, Atlas. Her carmel hair flowing in a braid behind her. She was wearing a simple black shirt and legging. To top it off, her father made her wear a black cloak to cover her whole body, plus her face so no one can realize them.

She didn't know why she let herself be roped into her father's scheme. She should have just stayed home with her sister, Zoe. Then, everything would have been fine and she wouldn't be running away from the police with nothing in hands. But, they did break into the people's house.

Confuse? Well, it started off as a normal day for twelve years old Calypso Nightshade. She was in her room, doing homework as her twenty years old sister, Zoe, played the piano next to her. She was enjoying the music when their father, Atlas, bursted into their house.

"Who will help me?" Atlas growled at his two daughters. Smell of cigarettes could be smelled on his body. Atlas was the worst father in the history of father but he is Calypso and Zoe's only family member alive. He is also a criminal, but none of his children knew that.

"With what, father?" Zoe asked politely as she silently moved toward her younger sister, standing in a protective manner.

"Just a job," Atlas answered, tapping his left foot impatiently on the ground.

"We're fine, father," Zoe answered for both her and her younger sister.

Their father growled. "Then you are both as useless as your mother. She's dead because she's too weak!"

Calypso, wanting to do nothing more than to impress her father, went out from behind her sister. "Sure."

Zoe widened her eyes at Calypso, mouthing the word "No" over and over again but Calypso didn't listen. Atlas grabbed his younger daughter roughly before shoving her through the door.

"Come on," he roared at Calypso and when he saw his oldest daughter staring at her, growled at her as well. "What are you looking at, punk."

"Nothing," Zoe mumbled softly before wiping a tear away from her eyes and closing the door behind her sorry-excuse of a father and her younger sister. _Be save,_ Zoe mentally prayed for her sister's safety.

With their father, she never know what will happen.

/

"Where are we going?" Calypso asked softly as she played with her cloak's sleeve.

"The Olympian's house," her father stated fatly. Calypso look horrified. She knew her father hated the Olympian's, so there's only one reason he could be doing this. He's stealing or robbing something from their house. Calypso wanted to do nothing more than to run back home and curled up next to her sister by the fireplace.

She tried escaping slowly but her father grabbed her shirt. "Oh no, you don't"

He forced her to follow him as they slowly walked closer and closer to the Olympian's mansion. Closer and closer to her doom. Closer and closer to something she would never be. Closer and closer to someone she would never be. Closer and closer to the truth about her father.

The robbing/stealing went as well as Calypso guessed. They got caught within the minute and were forced to run. That's what got her here, running toward the beach behind her father.

As they continued to run, Calypso considered turning herself in and telling them that they could do whatever they wanted with her as long as she could see her sister one last time. But she didn't, because her father dragged her a boat, and mind you, it's not his boat.

Calypso has no idea how her father could drive the boat without a key but he managed it. And they sail off toward the ocean, sailing off the shore and leaving behind their house in New York. Calypso sat alone on the deck as she tugged herself into a ball and stared at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly and the full moon was visible as well, not a single cloud could be seen in the sky.

That all changed soon though. The wind changed direction as a heavy storm cloud passed over the boat they're at. Without warning, rain started pouring heavily and Calypso used her soak cloak to shield herself for the wind, shivering wherever the wind made contact with her skin.

Atlas walked toward his younger daughter with a glare. "You useless daughter of a bit-"

He never got to finish his sentence though. A huge wave appeared to be swallowing the whole boat but the water quickly drained. The look on Atlas' face is priceless. But as another wave hit the boat, Calypso wasn't so lucky.

The wave was bigger and higher than the last one and it's threatening to pull her into the big, wild ocean. Her father made no attempt to hold on to her however, too busy making sure he isn't wet. When another powerful wind hit, Calypso was sent tumbling overboard. She was screaming the whole way but if her father heard her, he didn't act on it.

As the ocean swallowed her, Calypso wondered if this was how she would die. Alone and forgotten by all. She tried to swim upward, to get air but something seemed to be holding onto her leg, making her unable to move. But when a wooden chest fell off the boat, Calypso used the last bit of strength to kick upward and attached herself to the wooden chest, opening the lid and quickly finding a rope to tie herself to the chest.

As another wave hit Calypso, her world turned black, the last thought on her mind was, _I love you, Zoe._

/

Words float around Calypso's mind, but she couldn't really hear what they were saying. She couldn't tell if this was reality or not. Is she dead? Is she alive? What's happening? What's her name?

Her mind was overloaded with too many questions when she started to make out her surroundings. The first sound she heard was a machine's beeping. Someone was holding her hands, but she couldn't tell who.

Calypso opened her eyes and was met with familiar black eyes. She couldn't place the familiar feeling though, it's like a dream that she couldn't reach. The girl smiled at her and whispered.

"You're fine now. I'll keep you safe. Now sleep." And Calypso was out again.

/

When Calypso opened her eyes again, she was in a familiar yet not really familiar bed. The room was painted like an outdoor scene. The same girl that she saw earlier was here as well.

"Calypso!" The girl said in a delighted voice when she saw her eyes opened.

Calypso looked at the other girl in confusion. "Who are you? Who am I?"

The girl looked at Calypso sadly before saying softly. "You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

The girl started crying softly as she gently tugged a loose hair behind Calypso's ears. "I'm Zoe. Zoe Nightshade. You're my little sis, Calypso Nightshade."

Calypso could only stare at the girl, Zoe, blankly, no emotion on her face. Zoe put her left hand on Calypso's cheek. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing," Calypso answered honestly.

"Nothing?" Zoe asked softly. Calypso nodded her head slowly. "Anything at all?"

"I forgot everything," Calypso answered. "I only know what you just told me. That's I'm Calypso and you're my sister."

"The doctor warned me this could happen," Zoe answered sadly. "I try not to believe it."

Calypso wrapped her arms around her supposed sister. She doesn't know if she should believe her but as she hugged her, she felt like she should believe her. The hug felt so nature, like it was a thing they did a lot.

Zoe hugged her back before pulling away a second later. She gave Calypso a small smile before going out of her room. She's soon back with a picture book though.

"Where are we?" Calypso couldn't resist asking as they sat on what she thought was her bed and started flipping through the pictures.

"New York," Zoe answered with a smile before pointing to the pictures. "There's many pictures of us in there, maybe you'll remember soon."

As they look through pictures, a question keeps ringing in her ears. So when they looked through the picture of nine years old Calypso with eighteen years old Zoe next to her in Sea World , she asked her sister the question.

"Where's our parents?"

"Gone," Zoe finally said after a long silence.

"Gone?" Calypso repeated.

"Yeah," Zoe mumbled softly. "Mom left when you were only five and father "took care" of us after that."

"Left?" Calypso questioned. A soft smile appeared on Zoe's lips.

"I think your memories could be taken but you still have the same personality. Always asking questions."

Calypso couldn't help herself but smiles as well.

"Anyways," Zoe said, stretching out the word. "None of us know what happened to mom. She just disappeared one day. Then a few weeks ago-"

"Weeks?"

"Yeah," Zoe answered. "You've been out for a few months. The doctors said you're in a coma. And when you woke up, you probably won't remember anything."

"What happened that got me in the hospital?" Calypso asked in a soft voice. Zoe simply hugged her and started telling the story.

"So our father, Atlas, dragged you on a dangerous mission that got you washed up on the shore of Long Island," Calypso took a deep breath. Something seems familiar about this but she couldn't place the memories. "And our father is most likely dead."

"You don't sound like you care," Calypso noted.

Zoe snorted. "Oh no, I don't care. He's the worst father in the history of worst father."

"Wow," Calypso was taken back a step but she didn't say anything. Zoe smiled at her.

"Come on, it's getting late. We could continue this tomorrow."

"Sure," Calypso agreed. Zoe didn't leave though, choosing instead to sit next to her.

"I want to sing you something, something our mom used to sing to you. Maybe you'll remember something then..." Zoe trailed off.

Calypso smiled at her. "Of course!"

Zoe smiled and started singing softly.

" _When I look up at the star,_

_I know which way to go._

_It show me which life is ours,_

_I want you to know._

_The bird can sing,_

_But that's not all it do._

_It's like you and I,_

_Doing something new._

_It's-"_

Calypso didn't hear the rest of the song, as she fell asleep before that. But memories fill her dreams that night, one that she knows is real.

/

When Calypso woke up the next morning, Zoe was asleep next to her. She gently poke her nose, earning a groan from her.

"Good morning!" Calypso chipped happily and Zoe looked at her weirdly.

"What gets you so happy today?"

"I remember."

The two simple words made Zoe speechless. The doctor told her that it would take a few days, weeks, or even months before she could remember anything. And there her sister is, telling her she remembers.

"Really?" Zoe asked. Calypso nodded with a big smile on her face. Without a moment of hesitation, Zoe hugged her sister tight.

"As long as you are with me, side by side," Calypso started as she hugged her sister tighter. "I know we could get through anything."


	26. Of Sunlight And Shadows: Solangelo

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK? *point to myself* Meee! So, after 3 months of publishing nothing, I COME UP WITH SOMETHING! Special thanks to Crystal who help came up with this idea! Hope you enjoy this! I'll try to publish more often from now on!**

**Summary:** Nico was invited to a surprise thanksgiving dinner with his father and step mother. He somehow convinced them to let his boyfriend, Will Solace, tag along. But for some reason, they thing Will Solace is actually Will Sunlight, and what is everyone's crazy obsession with calling Will "Glowing Boyfriend?"

** Of Sunlight And Shadows **

"So, let me get this straight," Hades said as he sat on his throne in the Underworld, his arms crossed. "A glowing guy is coming to the Underworld to have... thanksgiving dinner with us?"

"For the last time, dad," Nico groaned, having enough of this conversation. "His name is Will!"

"Will Sunlight?" Hades frowned as he muttered to himself. "Sunlight goes against shadows."

Persephone hit her husband on the arms from the sideline. "I might not like your... son... here, but glowing boys are always welcome at our thanksgiving dinners! Especially if he's last name is sunlight."

Nico facepalmed, wondering if it'll be better if he just shadow traveled away and spent his thanksgiving at camp. It was a surprise to him when his father and step mother personally visited him at his cabin, inviting him to a thanksgiving dinner. He accepted right away, knowing not many demigods got to spend time with their godly parents and he's considered lucky.

But then came the discussion of his boyfriend, Will Solace, who his father and step mother still thinks is called Will Sunlight. Seriously, how hard is Solace? It's So-lace. It's not hard to pronounce at all! He wanted to bring him along to the Underworld, because thanksgiving is all about family and Will is part of his family. Persephone agreed while Hades disagreed.

"What's with you and sunlight or anything that shines?" Hades grumbled. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side!"

"What is with you and shadowy things?" Persephone protested, using his own argument against him. "I thought you're on _my_ side!"

"You came to the Underworld willingly-" Hades started as Persephone cut him off with a icy glare.

"Correction, you _kidnapped_ me," she crossed her arms as Nico covered his ears. It's even worse when Demeter is here, the argument about cereals through into the mix of his father and step mother's daily argument. As if the fates are laughing at him, Demeter appeared before them, her gown flowing with leaves and flowers on it.

"I'll just go-" Nico started but Hades gave his son a half glare.

"We are figuring out your glowing boyfriend problem first-"

"You have a glowing boyfriend?" Demeter asked the same time Nico groaned and muttered. "He's not a glowing boyfriend!"

"Yes, my son here has a glowing boyfriend," Hades nodded as Demeter frowned.

"You cheated on my sweet daughter again?"

Nico groaned and facepalm before shouting, not caring the other three people are all immortals. "I AM BRING MY GLOWING BOYRFRIEN- I MEAN WILL HERE NO MATTER WHAT YOU THREE SAYS."

He mentally slapped himself for calling Will, "glowing boyfriends". It proves he really is spending too much time in the Underworld.

"I agree with this plan," Persephone spoke, a bit startled.

"So do I," Demeter smiled kindly. "Your glowing boyfriend always eats his cereal."

"Enough with the cereal, lady!" Hades glared. "I have enough of you talking about cereal! This is _my_ Underworld! _I_ rule it! Not you! So _stop_ your nonsense about cereal!"

"Grumpy people are those who don't eat cereal," Demeter looked unfazed as she threw some cereal at him. "Now eat that."

"I refuse, Cereal Lady!" Hades snapped his fingers as the cereals disappeared. "Now, I have more important things to do. And you're not invited to the thanksgiving dinner!" He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"How about you?" Demeter turned toward Nico as his eyes widened. "Have you been eating your cereal?"

"Uh..." He looked around for a way out. He stepped into the nearest shadow and disappeared, ignoring the shout of surprise and protest from Demeter.

/

Nico appeared back at Camp Half-Blood, his face a bit pale from the shadow travel. He dust himself off from all the cereal crumbs. He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, as he walked toward the infirmary. "Eat more cereal. Cereal is good. You have a glowing boyfriend?!"

"Do you?" A voice asked as Nico looked up, seeing the smiling face of his boyfriend.

"Will!" He shouted in surprise. "I didn't see you there!"

Will ignored him as he asked again. "Do you have a glowing boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do actually," Nico straightened up. "He's a handsome son of Apollo who works _way_ too much at the infirmary and he never takes a break."

Will hits him playfully. "Well, that guy must be really lucky to be your boyfriend. Because I know a _better_ son of Apollo who works a perfect amount at the infirmary and he _do_ take a break."

"Oh stop," Nico scoffed. "You honestly never take a break!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Now tell me what makes you start calling me 'Glowing Boyfriend'"

"Underworld argument that should better stay in the Underworld," Nico started walking as Will follows shortly. "Those look on the bright side, you can come to our Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Will paused as he stopped walking as well, causing Nico to stop too. "You're telling me you got invited to a thanksgiving dinner with your _godly_ parents and you didn't tell your glowing boyfriend?"

Nico raised an eyebrow as Will quickly corrected himself. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Seriously," Nico sighed. "If one more person say 'glowing boyfriend', I'll sent an army of skeleton them-"

Will cut him off with a smirk. "You just say 'glowing boyfriend'."

"SO DID YOU!" He protested as he dragged Will toward the forest, seeing some weird looks turned their way. "Maybe we should tell Mr. D about it?"

"Why can't we tell Mr. A?" Will shrugged as Nico gave him a weird look. "What? He's nicer!"

Nico sighed. "What will I do with you?"

"You know you love me," he nudged him.

"Unfortunately."

Will rolled his eyes as they changed direction, starting to walk toward the Big House instead. Dionysus was sitting there, a bottle of coke in his hand.

"Do you think we can go to the Underworld tonight for thanksgiving with Lord Hades and Lady Persephone?" Will asked politely as Dionysus looked up.

"If it wasn't Bill Sunlight and Rico de shadow," he studied them as Nico rolled his eyes at their 'new names'.

"Is it a yes or no?" Nico asked impatiently as Will put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, you can go," Dionysus said in an annoyed tone, waving his arms. "Now go bother some other gods."

Nico grumbled as Will dragged him away. "Does he have to sound so annoyed at us?"

"Well," Will started. "It's Mr. D, what else do you expect?"

"It's thanksgiving," Nico deadpanned. "He should be thankful for us demigod!"

"And why should he be thankful for us?" Will raised his eyebrow.

Nico thought about it before nodding. "Good point."

Will took Nico's hand with a small smile as he pointed to a shadow nearby. He nudged his boyfriend. "Ready to go? Thanksgiving is tonight, isn't it?"

"It is," Nico agreed as they step into the shadow, the familiar cold feeling took over as they disappeared from Camp Half-Blood.

/

"For gods sake, you _will not_ be cooking our thanksgiving dinner!"

"Mother! I do not want to eat cereal for dinner!"

"But something we should be thankful for is cereal!"

"So we eat them? Good idea!" Hades' shouts could be heard all around the Underworld as Nico and Will approached them.

"Mother," Persephone complained again as she snapped her finger and another plate of normal food replaced the bowl of cereal. "If I see one more cereal on this table, I am kicking you out of the Underworld!"

Demeter looked offended. "Those cereals are good for you!"

"I don't see how eating cereal tells them that we're thankful for them," Hades snorted. "To me it feels like disrespect to the cereal."

"They didn't even notice us," Will whispered to Nico.

"They're crazy," he rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat. The three gods looked up as they quickly straightened up.

"Glowing boyfriend and not my grandchild, welcome," Demeter forced a smile on her face. "Now tell Hades and Persephone that we need cereal for dinner!"

"Uh..." both of them shuttered, unsure what to say. Demeter sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Have it your way then! I am not eating with you guys!"

"I never invite you!" Hades called out as Demeter flashed away. Persephone smiled and gestured to the table full of normal food.

"Should we eat?"

Will and Nico sat down wearily as Hades and Persephone sat down across from them. "Enjoy the food," Persephone finally said after a moment of silence.

As if a spell was broken, everyone digs in, talking and laughing, not caring that one group are gods while the other are demigods. Having dinner like a normal, or as normal as you can get living in Greek mythology, family. 


End file.
